


小东西

by huffalumpyyyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffalumpyyyyy/pseuds/huffalumpyyyyy
Summary: ⚠️双性⚠️骨科
Relationships: 朴灿烈/吴世勋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

关于这位表弟，灿烈并不了解很多。  
母亲这边的家族里几乎都是男孩子，只有小姨家有个九岁多的女儿，名字叫小艾，长相非常讨喜。新年聚会时，小艾跟着长辈们坐一桌，灿烈他们七八个兄弟坐另一桌，听那边欢声笑语，颇有气氛。空调吹出大团的热风，坐窗边的大姨家的双胞胎松松和林林，咕哝着热，呼地推开一半窗户，冷风卷着几颗雪沫子往里灌，双胞胎又怪叫“好爽！”张牙舞爪胡闹起来。同桌的几个大点的哥哥都有点喝懵了，懒得管他们，灿烈则是跟大家都不太熟，整场都很沉默，现在正发着呆，慢慢眨着眼皮，手指摩挲着杯沿。但这只是第三杯啤酒，不打算续，杯里掉进一根海蜇皮，小小两朵油花漂在上头，随着手指动，轻轻地打转。  
松松林林十三岁，不能喝酒，喝可乐。看身材就是嗜碳酸饮料和膨化食品的小孩，一瓶一点二五升的家庭装可乐放在他俩中间，你一杯我一杯，不多会就只剩下个底儿了。灿烈顺着每个人的杯子看过去，黑色黑色黄色黄色黄色黑色，这个也是可乐，这个怎么不动？他盯着杯后面的灰毛衣看了很久，确实没动。那时灿烈心里想，我们家的人酒品不错嘛，喝多了都好安静。后来知道自己酒量很差，喝多了也并不安静，糊涂了什么话都往外说，但不绝对。即使不承认喝多，也默认对方不把他酒后的话当真，借此拼了命地倾吐，所谓肺腑之言。  
真或者假，酒醒了，不愿意去甄别。忽视心脏的异动，只当酒还没醒。  
也喝可乐的，穿灰毛衣的世勋，终于拿起杯子喝完了可乐。灿烈看着他，眼神是不聚焦的，除了他自己，其他人都不知道他在看他，他看他喝完可乐，顺手去探不很远的啤酒瓶，倒了半杯，也喝掉了。灿烈张开嘴又闭上，他们中间还隔了一个人，拆穿的玩笑话也不好开口，而且更要紧的是，他猛然间，怎么都想不起他的名字。  
双胞胎松松林林、双胞胎的哥哥韩杨、小艾的哥哥乔其、不很熟的据说是大舅妈的姐姐的儿子，年纪最大，大家都叫他江哥的……灿烈又顺着杯子数了一遍，每个人的名字都能想起来，唯独卡在这一位身上，只知道他是小舅的儿子……他们俩中间，坐着的是大舅的儿子吴讷，名字很特别，自然不能忘。  
这时，那张桌的长辈们欢呼着鼓起掌，不等人反应，小舅妈清了清嗓子便高唱起来，唱到第二段，嘹亮的女童声加入，是小艾。她跪在椅子上，粉红的高领毛衣托起一张苹果似的小脸，一只手接触锁骨，一只手悬在空中，架势很足，人们都看着她笑，灿烈等兄弟也看着她笑，和睦的、愉悦的、仿佛代表某种凝聚力的高音在包间里乱窜。笑容逐渐冻在脸上，无法更高兴了，不至于更高兴，但还应该持续高兴，都悄悄纳闷小艾的肺活量怎么这么强，直到结束时大舅吼一声“好！”才舒了口气。小艾红着脸，笑出两颗歪掉的板牙。大家又说，真是好嗓子！年纪轻轻就这么厉害哦小艾，不简单喏！小舅妈直起身，挺着胸脯说道，这是家族基因嘛？没传给我自己的孩子，倒传给我们小艾了！  
灿烈猛然间发觉自己清醒了，桌上不算太糟糕的，吴讷和乔其也是。清醒还不如糊涂着，他们下意识去看小舅妈口中自己的孩子——世勋一动不动坐在那，好像在抠手，又好像不是。灿烈想，啊，他叫世勋，吴世勋，他的名字是三个字，怪不得想不起来，如果他叫吴世，我肯定记得住。  
视线不会在世勋这样不起眼的小孩身上停留太久，视线都转开了，转向杯盘狼藉和满室的痴醉，他们在心里可怜起世勋。世勋称得上是个懂事的小孩，他母亲却对他并不满意。甚至纳闷是不是他母亲压根不管他，头发这么长也不去剪一剪。  
世勋低下头，刘海遮住眼睛。这桌上没有谁经历过如此萎靡的青春期，十五岁还是十六岁？在家里人面前，大家无一不礼貌而活泼，成长几岁，又无一不准时变得稳重，比着优秀的模子长，或者干脆成为模子。他们的父母路上遇见熟人，脸上总觉得有光，把儿子在哪读书在哪工作成绩高低工资多少掰着手指头一一报上，儿子成功就是自己成功嘛，意味着生命拥有了延续的希望。世勋的母亲，也一样健谈，但她很少谈别人，更多谈自己，评职称如何不顺利啦、合唱团又要去哪里比赛啦、明年打算出国旅游啦…之类的。关于她自己的孩子，人问一句，她便答一句，仍然带着笑意的，只是不那么积极了，熟人于是暗自下了结论，她儿子比较平庸，没什么好说。  
饭局结束了，灿烈自觉已经完全清醒，主动担当起送兄弟们回家的任务，小舅妈他们迟迟不愿动身，才又说要去唱歌，带上小艾。这边喝醉的几个没法去，松松林林也不想去，灿烈正要问世勋他去不去，心里还想，他应该不会想去，小舅小舅妈会让他自己回家吗？才发现这人不见了。世勋要出去一定要经过自己身后，灿烈回头确认椅背和墙之间的距离，似乎都不到半拃宽。灿烈惊讶地问，世勋什么时候出去了吗？  
都说没注意。灿烈瞪着眼睛环视四周，要把人从哪个角落里瞪出来似的。乔其说，可能上厕所去了吧，不如我先去送松松林林韩杨，世勋和这两个就交给你了。乔其指指抱在一起说悄悄话的江哥和吴讷。灿烈说好。  
雪本来也不很大，不知什么时候已经停了。深阔的门廊是个风洞，众人都喝了酒，站在那一会儿便又些撑不住，问出租车怎么还不来。灿烈说冷的话不如回里面等，推开侧门，没几个人转身，除了小舅妈，她笑眯眯地走了过来。  
于是要翻找出已经沉到肚子底的寒暄辞令，你来我往几句。小舅妈个头蛮高、短发、戴着一副墨镜，从那深茶色的镜片的反光中，灿烈看到变形的自己的影子，像在点头哈腰，幅度有些夸张，又像一只黑瘦的虾子，舒张之间，推着两颗躲在镜片后的眼珠一齐运动，其实那眼珠一动未动——明知她在看自己，就不禁觉得眼珠在动，在从上至下打量。他不懂她想说什么，内容远不止寒暄。说你小时候还来我们家玩的呀，你跟世勋把我书架上除了书的东西都放在水龙头底下洗了一遍，不记得了吧？灿烈支支吾吾，说好像有点印象。心里却想什么鬼，是三岁的事吗，我毫无印象。  
新年有空来家里坐坐嘛。小舅妈又说。世勋整天闷在家里，都没什么朋友。  
嗯，内向吧。灿烈说。  
成绩也不太好，下学期我打算送他去A市一中读书了，小舅妈捋捋脖子上的丝巾，自言自语起来，也不指望他能考到你那样好的学校，但是尽量给他创造条件嘛…我和你小舅……灿烈一个字一个字地听进去了，却出乎自己意料的打断她，说，世勋是在卫生间？我去看看他。车好像来了。  
去卫生间的长长的走廊上，没有一个人，壁灯的间距两米左右，灿烈走地飞快，灯光唰唰地闪，略微刺眼。世勋甩着手出现在拐角，灿烈就以那样不痛快的神情迎了上去。这么久啊。他脱口而出。  
世勋眨眨眼睛，咬着嘴唇，不说话。  
走吧。车来了。灿烈说。  
你难道要去跟他们唱歌？  
不……  
那就走啊。  
他真想一把抓住他的手臂，把他甩出去或者怎样。很久的时间里，灿烈一直以为自己天然敌视着唯唯诺诺的男性，以为正是这种心理成为他们关系里最关键的一环，可是这该怎么解开呢？无法解开。他既不能承认自己错了，又谈何去改正？本来说话只是正常音量，看到世勋居然被吓得颤了一下，他有点故意似的，吼道，快点，你妈妈等急了。

吴讷又高又壮，江哥也不算瘦，两个人在出租车后座东倒西歪。灿烈钻进去推江哥的屁股，让他往里点，世勋坐不下了。  
司机转过头来说，让他坐前排不就好了。  
还有我呢啊，灿烈说，他还在努力推，脚蹬着地。世勋在他身后，表情局促，犹豫又犹豫，脱下外套抱在手上。灿烈终于给他推出一小块地方，想着瘦成那样应该能坐得下，结果钻出来看见寒风吹飞了他的刘海，整张脸缩起来像被谁搓过了，居然还脱掉外套。他一边说，你怎么了？我都没嫌热，一边拉开副驾的门，坐进去。半条腿还在外面又伸出头，说，先送他俩吧，江哥这段时间住在他家。不知道为什么要多此一举，等世勋上车再说也可以的，倒害世勋又心惊胆战在风里多站了一会儿， 那天晚上捂着肚子，翻来覆去直到凌晨三点才睡着。  
灿烈从后视镜偷看后面的情况，吴讷的脑袋靠在车门上，江哥的脑袋靠在世勋肩膀。世勋僵着脖子，垂下眼皮，灿烈担心，江哥万一吐了，可全都吐他身上，但看他也没有特别抵触的样子，也就觉得算了。司机这时说，哎哟，不然让你弟弟坐你怀里嘛，你看你这多宽敞。说着还比划了一下。灿烈禁不住低头看，确实宽敞，甚至敞开的、长而细的两条大腿中间，因为司机这句话显得更像缺了点什么东西。他把腿并上，说不不、您赶紧出发吧，先去X路76号，XX小区。司机笑了，发动车子。灿烈又慢慢地微微地张开一点腿，因为他发觉自己的反应好像过分剧烈，还想看看后面，怕世勋听见了，但车子转向以后马上就是一个路口，监控补光灯的强光照进来，不知怎么回事，他动也不敢再动。  
又捱了二十多分钟，吴讷家到了，灿烈下车去扶他们两个，世勋也想一起，灿烈看也不看他，说，你在车上等吧。世勋只好缩回去，轻轻地关上车门。灿烈绕到那边去，走一步心却退后一分，心想他的门没关严，等会我得记得提醒他重关一次。之后拖着两个胖子往吴讷家的九号楼走，感觉走了好久，心情越来越差。在楼下，吴讷找不到门卡，找不到啊哪去了！吼叫起来。灿烈听见一楼的住户在阳台抱怨，大晚上吵你妈的吵。灿烈走到近旁，隔着窗户赔笑脸，他喝醉了开不了门，能帮我们开一下吗？  
后悔死了，为什么要揽这桩事，跑回出租车上，气得他故意大喘气，司机没有理他，世勋也没有理他。他把整个上半身扭到后面去，也就是整个头伸到后座的空间里去，对世勋说，你刚好像门没关好，记得重关。  
已经重新关过了。世勋抬起头说。灿烈看到他惊讶的眼睛里亮闪闪的，类似眼泪的东西，可他的表情又不像在哭，可能是困了打哈欠引出来的泪。  
你家在哪？  
沮丧的心情不减，灿烈知道自己语气有点凶，努力克制着。  
xx路900号。  
xx路900号。灿烈扭正身子，重复一次，确认给司机。然后掏出手机，在聊天软件里划上划下，等看谁找他说话。车里就这么沉默下去，车程将近四十分钟，世勋家很远，几乎到郊区了。

月亮升到很高的位置，天已经完全晴朗，道旁灌木上薄薄的一层雪花，让近郊这较窄的马路透着冰凉干净的色泽，商铺很多还开着，住宅楼的窗很多也亮着，但是又很像没有人住似的安静。灿烈决定送世勋到楼下，他想，可以叙叙旧。  
虽然凭他的记忆，他们压根都没有什么旧事可叙，小舅妈提到的那句，倒是能当一个开头。  
怎么样，今天，吃好了吗？灿烈先开口了。叫出租车在外头等，他们却慢悠悠像散步似的并排走，世勋迈小小的步子，灿烈迁就他，也迈小小的步子，想象自己被冻着了，有冷飕飕的风朝他们吹过来。灿烈认为，这种迁就真像道歉，他一晚上对表弟的态度都不好，希望他能领会到他的意思。  
挺好的。世勋回答。  
小舅妈跟我说，我小时候来你家玩过？我都记不太清了。灿烈说着，张望四周，按理来过的地方总会有点熟悉，但这个地方他的确毫无印象。  
好像……我们后来搬家了。  
你冷吗？灿烈问，因为听他的声音，不大对劲。  
不冷的。  
小舅妈说，我们俩一起把她书架上不是书的东西都洗了？哈哈，没被打么？  
被打了。  
啊？  
我被我妈打了。你走之后。  
啊……  
没什么的，反正她老打我。  
说完这句话，世勋是再也不打算开口了，灿烈用余光这样判断出。他们走到地库入口，世勋迅速地绕了一下自己的脖子，示意他，走这里，跟着我。  
人行通道拐来拐去，地面上整齐的湿块，是从天井落进来的雪来不及给人看见，就融化掉。世勋走路的节奏像数着拍子，不紧不慢，好像家还很远一样，要么就是在绕圈子，每拐一个弯遇见相同的标识牌，这里是几单元，那里又是几单元。地下温暖稀薄的空气更让人发晕，灿烈拍世勋的肩膀，说，你家还没到啊？  
就在那啊，十四。世勋抬手向右指。  
哦。  
灿烈心想，他是在笑吗？  
又想，反正没生气就行。而且，也没有哪件事特别值得生气吧。  
电梯门是面哈哈镜，他们等了也有几分钟，倒映的影子又变形了，黑头发、黑上衣、黑裤子、黑鞋子，各种材质和明度的黑糊成一条，不，是两条，因为世勋的穿着也差不多一样。门开了，两条影子立刻消失，世勋一步跨进去，伸手就要按楼层，像在躲鬼。灿烈只好收回迈出的脚，说，那我不上去了？  
已经按了九，手还停在按钮上不敢拿下来，费老大的劲，世勋挤出比哭还难看的笑容，说好，谢谢你送我。  
没事的，我先走了。灿烈也笑起来，打了个叫人看不懂的手势便转身。电梯门迟迟不关，世勋的手仍留在楼层按钮上，目光很想去追随他，但不敢，也没有力气了。表哥应该不会迷路吧，其实出口只要右拐两次就能看见，矮墙外有树丛，树丛后面是路灯，那就是外面啊。没忍住担心了他一下，只一小下而已。门里也是镜面，世勋看到自己刷白的脸、并紧的双腿，裆部那种说不上是热还是凉的感觉又突然清晰，将他钉住动不得了。深呼吸——母亲说紧张的时候一定要记得深呼吸，世勋那么听话，比以往更用力地深深吸气，却不能再呼出去。  
好像被掐住了脖子。  
尽管如此，或者说正因为如此，腥锈的味道快速在鼻腔以至颅腔蔓延开来。电梯里只有他一个人，但电梯里其实挤满了人。  
是被表哥掐住了脖子。  
表哥的手当然很大，胳膊也长，钳制住自己简直轻而易举。世勋在空气中找到表哥的脸，凶神恶煞的，但他知道他什么都不会说，即使说也是无关紧要的内容，也许是以前听母亲讲过，表哥虽然善于言谈，但熟悉他的人知道他要么不说话，要么就是说很多废话。  
那么这样的情况下，表哥能说什么呢？你怎么了？你？这血腥味是怎么回事？  
世勋想我会被吓哭的吧，表哥真是，太可怕了。  
仿佛能看到他咬牙切齿手筋突起，丝毫不退让的样子。知道求饶也没有用，世勋憋红了眼睛，用比表哥更大的力气抬起两只手捂住鼻子。他想，我不如死了，闻不见也好，憋死自己也好，我不如赶紧死了吧。但眼泪一滴也没有掉，世勋比自己以为的，要坚强的多。


	2. Chapter 2

第二张图

轿厢上升，却以为自己坠落，像世勋这样的人，越狭窄越喘不上来气的空间，越是他们成长最快的地方。隐私与裸露、安全与危险、熟悉与陌生、快乐与痛苦，矛盾的鬼们你咬着我我咬着你，吭吭地打架，谁打赢听谁的，谁打赢对他都没有好处。在这之外，世勋又不止是他自己，所以他乘电梯、躲进厕所、面对死胡同的墙角自己罚站是矛盾在矛盾里，是受一场没有结果的刑。有一天下午，上课铃声响了，矛盾打架也打完了，痛苦那方胜，也就是说，他比进到这顶楼男厕所最里一个隔间之前还痛苦百倍不止。不知道是为了等重打一场，还是被刺激到脑子发懵了，总之下一节课他没有去，下下一节是体育课，再下一节又是几乎闭着眼睛上课的、五十岁男老师的物理课，连着三节课他都没去。直到天要黑了，晚饭前的两节大自习，班主任走进教室巡视，才发现少了一个人。问遍全班都没有人知道世勋在哪，班主任问，他就没有朋友吗？你们没注意他什么时候走的？  
世勋是有朋友的，因为总被安排在靠窗靠前的座位，和他一样个子不高，学习又一般的孩子们也是。坐在一起久了不可能不说话，所以有一两个人跟他还挺熟，知道他身体虚弱、不上体育课、最讨厌数学课最喜欢地理课……他们偶尔给他带午饭，他病恹恹卧在桌上，分明就是没什么胃口的样子，但没有一次拒绝他们主动的好意，微笑着道谢，打开饭盒大口吃起来。同桌说，你看起来好饿，下次一起跟我们食堂吃呗？世勋摇头，没有答应，总不能告诉同桌，为了不在人群中挤来挤去，我可以不吃饭。  
班主任去门卫那里调了监控，三个出口都没有学生出入的记录，世勋的个头更不可能翻墙出去，他应该还在校园里。真头疼。  
正要带几个人出去找，那边角落传来一个声音：他语文课前的课间出去的…  
去哪里了？折回来问，世勋的同桌却再说不出别的有用信息。班主任给世勋的母亲打电话，叫她快来学校，这时竟不能断言他肯定还在学校。消失几个小时而已，对他的印象不知不觉变了，变得神秘，好像他可以穿墙而过，或者飘起来翻越铁栏……找不到可就完蛋了啊，年轻的班主任越来越着急，通知能通知的所有人，年级组里挤满老师，保安晃着电筒在操场、体育馆、实验楼的每个角落搜寻，教室里则是嗡嗡隆隆不停地讨论，吴世勋不见了，他不会再也不回来了吧？有个男生大声说，我怎么感觉我今天就没见过他呢？  
回过神来，天已经全黑，好在旁边窗外有光，世勋从马桶上站起来，一时搞不清自己是睡着了还是怎么，脑子昏沉沉的，可能是真的睡着了。探头看下面，小路上一个人都没有，井盖好像湿了，像下过雨。世勋抬起手腕看表，原来马上就要六点了。  
学校图书馆的大自鸣钟，六点跟十二点都会报时，当当地敲够六下或十二下。那钟声杂在学生奔向食堂的闹声里，只是隐约而断续的一串，世勋经常撑着脑袋努力去听，能完整数到六下或十二下，就算是一种幸运，因为说明他这天情绪比较平稳，注意力比较集中。幸运很难，而渴望它能降临的心态，反而会把它吓跑似的。世勋知道这些心思没有任何意义，他已经是整个学校里最不幸的人了，但能怎么办呢，不幸的人只能通过把自己关起来，然后遐想非现实的东西来获得安全感。年纪更小时，曾幻想过自己是狗变成的人，或者幻想自己是聋哑人、盲人、没有腿的人，想来想去，发现那些人竟然都比自己要幸运，到最后，渴望另外有奇迹的幸运降临竟是这些不现实的幻想里，最现实的一个了。  
晚饭是六点到六点半，又看了次表，整点了，钟声在一小节音乐之后响起，下意识地屏住呼吸数它，数完整整六下世勋轻轻微笑，今天可能会幸运。平常这种时候，他会马上收拾书包离开，他是走读生，晚饭可以不在学校吃。为避开朝南走的人流，他从天桥下面走，穿过几乎不会遇到人的行政楼一楼，再往西门跑去，就像在躲避追捕。  
这天的钟声响完又过了两分钟，楼下本应稠密的人群仍然没有出现，世勋这才反应过来自己还在厕所里。整栋楼的学生都没去吃饭，集体留堂？临时加了什么小测？他慌慌张张地推开隔间门跑出去，动静惊亮了厕所和走廊的声控灯，拐下楼梯的动作太快，一位年级干事从反方向找过来，正是在找他，却并没有看见他。连他自己都不敢相信，原来运动起来身体如此轻盈，像颗玻璃珠子叮零零地向下跳着，没人也没声音的几层楼梯，没有尽头似的一直向下……尽管最后还是被老师和母亲抓住，但那天的出走让世勋第一次发现学校的好，他在其中却不在其中；第一次感受到融入，走进教室，只有几个同学抬头瞟了他一眼，回到座位桌上堆满了试卷，同桌低声凑过来说，你今天作业肯定写不完了。  
世勋于是哭丧着脸，说，是啊，怎么办呐……写不完了。  
你去哪里补觉了吗？学校里有这种好地方？  
有的，每层都有，如果你不嫌臭的话。  
同桌瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊异地看着他，也许在想，他居然也会开玩笑啊。

那天，母亲没有斥责他，下高架之后，居然破天荒地跟他聊了两句，说几天前刚才那个路口发生了车祸。世勋说他知道，是货车失控撞飞了电动车。母亲说，嗯，那里向来很乱，干脆下次换条路走吧。  
但世勋从来都是自己回家，母亲下班不会经过这里。他想问，难道你以后要接送我吗，问不出口，怎么都问不出口。也无法判断如果得到肯定的答案，会不会开心，该不该开心。  
还是看窗外，看建筑逐渐变矮，马路变宽，行人的步子慢下来。看见有人遛大型犬，萨摩或金毛或阿拉斯加，就总是开心，终于开心了。为了今天居然有两次的、来之不易的幸运，路上的大狗好像都多了几只。  
母亲又说了些话，有一句是，你长大了，还没有接受这个事实吗？实在不行，就先当做自己是两个人共用一具身体吧，我和爸爸一直在想办法。世勋默不作声，进到地库母亲专心寻找车位，好像刚才什么都没说一样。脑子里乱糟糟的，实在不行是什么意思，世勋觉得自己没有什么不行的，还可以忍，忍到办法出现的那天。对母亲说的共用，后来也接受了，但不是一个男生和一个女生，而是一个忍得住的人，和另一个忍不住的人。那是去年，初二下学期，忍不住的那个、母亲所认为的女生那一部分，来抢这具身体刚好整三个月。

蹲在卫生间的地上搓洗裤子，家里非常非常冷，空调打到三十度，又把暖灯搬进来打开，正烤着世勋的背。想着今天没能忍住的一切，生理上的，心理上的。最不应该是在出租车上听到司机和表哥的对话，没忍住要哭，表哥突然回头，眼泪才被吓回去；次不应该是没忍心拒绝表哥送他到楼下，没忍住在地库绕了两圈，毫无原因地。这样反思只是消磨时间，快洗完的时候，听到了开门声。  
又听到遥控器滴滴滴的声音，过了会母亲走进卫生间洗手，母亲洗手总是把水开很大。世勋一遍又一遍地淘裤子，水四处飞溅，衣服湿了，碰到肚皮冰得很，只好尽量压低背，分开腿，裤子又重，脚心和臀部的肌肉马上就要抽筋，像一只预备起跳的蛙抓着地板，久久听不到发令枪声，母亲还不走，也不开口说话。世勋闭上眼睛又睁开，一片黄黄绿绿的光在面前的墙角里炫动。母亲也总是有这种魔力，什么都不做就能让人痛苦。他又是那么经常痛苦的人，起初充血的要爆炸的、恨母亲的那颗心，逐渐变成茫然无措。母亲到底是什么也没做，只不过生下了他而已。  
用热水洗啊。她一边擦手一边说。  
想回她，冷水更好洗。然后又不想说了，世勋闭紧嘴巴，听她接下来的话。  
外裤也要洗吗？扔进洗衣机里跟爸爸的衣服一起洗吧。  
洗澡了吗？没洗等下你先洗。  
晚上睡觉电热毯记得开定时。  
还有，你是不是又开了一桶冰激凌？给爸爸吃吧。大冬天的，你是故意的吗？  
……  
世勋把裤子慢慢放回水盆里，脚已经麻了。可以想见母亲站在门口朝他这团起来的石头一样的背影唠唠叨叨又不耐烦的神情，只好声音尽量温顺地说，好。又说，我搞忘了。  
手伸进冷水里涮掉泡沫，完全通红、像烫伤了一样的手，最近指节好像有点变粗。想起母亲有天下午可能是心情挺好，问他，你想当男孩的吧。他拼命点头。母亲撇撇嘴笑，好像对他坚定的态度比较满意。  
早点睡。等过了这两天，请你姑姑他们吃饭。母亲又说。  
世勋起立，随口问道，哪个姑姑？转过身来看见母亲正提起暖灯，把插头扯掉。世勋兜着手，水还是从指缝滴落。母亲白了他一眼——可能，世勋并不敢抬头看的，猜也猜的准。  
还能有哪个？我今天已经跟她儿子打过招呼，你上高中我跟爸爸没空陪你，平时有什么事总免不了要麻烦他。  
母亲说完就走了。世勋愣在原地，去市里读书的事情他早就知道，但他以为母亲会去陪读，也一直为这个忧虑着，家里气氛不好的时候，他就会失眠。有时深夜听见隔壁父母商量事情，虽然根本听不清内容，但还是气得想哭。现在又说不能陪他了，那么是要住宿舍吗？男生宿舍…一晚上他都在想这个，洗澡也想，躺下也想，肚子一点一点痛起来，他们不让他吃止痛药，所以只能自己忍。每次这几天，他经常都会想到死，今天看来死好像是更迫切的事了，最好是不需要他自己主动去死，这样子病死就好了吧。隔壁异常安静，父亲喝醉了，睡得很沉，都没打呼噜。世勋蜷缩在床头，坐着，趴着，过一会儿又平躺，两层被子的重压下，终于进入一个两个三个连环套一样的梦。先是梦见在学校迟到了，罚站两节课，他撑不住倒在地上，也没有人来扶他，听到有女生的声音：他在流血？快送到医务室啊。然后不知道怎么就醒了，醒来已经在母亲车上，她轻飘飘地告诉他，你不是我们亲生的小孩，是从育婴堂抱回来的。他问什么是育婴堂。母亲说，传教士、修女们在街边看到弃婴，就会抱回育婴堂。十几二十年前，扔小孩的很多，育婴堂也遍地开花哪里都有，连爷爷老家的乡下都有了呢。世勋张大嘴呼气、吸气、呼气，无声地无泪地哭号。母亲则继续说道，不抱你回来，你也可以在那里长大。我和爸爸生不出小孩，所以就决定去碰一碰。你长得最漂亮，皮肤很白，一直朝我们笑，我们站在你的小床边很长时间，没法下定决心。修女说小孩基本上都有缺陷，但比起心脏病聋哑人，你这个算很轻的不是吗？世勋说，是，是。母亲说，多出来的不能叫缺陷吧，是吗？世勋又说，是……是……“是”的音很难发，卡在喉咙那里，他想开下车窗，发现手也动不了了。是梦吧，在做梦呢，幸好。母亲不会对他这么残忍的，睁开眼睛吧，快点睁开。月光细细的一条，照进来，那夜的刀刃，割在他被子上，也许正好割掉下半身，可以给下面换成半颗篮球，连上尿袋，然后装四个小轮子，比原本走路要快多了。睁开眼吧，世勋怕黑，又不能不拉窗帘，只好在中间留一条缝，其实多数时候，那样还不如全黑有安全感，留与不留纠结纠结纠结最后还是留了……睁开眼，居然是白色的天花板，好像还有阳光，闻到浓烈的奶腥气，和一点痱子粉的清香，世勋很清醒，想必这就是育婴堂了。有脚步声由远及近，会是他们吗？来接他的。左右转头哪边也没等到人，一层层的小木栏杆后，一层层的婴儿的脑袋，和他们洁白的小被窝。远处有几个立着不动的黑袍，手里抱着很大、很大……能把世勋完全泡进去的奶瓶……  
说要请灿烈表哥他们一家吃饭的那天，很快就到了。

被母亲早早叫醒，戴上了尺寸偏小的橡胶手套，接过两条抹布，世勋在今天的请客前准备工作中被安排擦擦桌子椅子柜子，算很轻松的家事。母亲跟关系好的邻居借来做饭的阿姨，此刻两个人正在灶前忙活；父亲呢，不知从哪里翻出了早前同事送的白茶，坐在阳台边用小镊子小木匙操作那轮茶砖，世勋看了一会他专心致志的背影，然后继续擦洗。家里很多家具是搬家的时候，整件搬过来的，风格比较老旧。母亲有点收藏癖，遇见好看的摆件就会买下来，长的矮橱上，一排成套十二生肖、又一排不成套也足足够的少数民族少女，据说都是刚结婚时买的。世勋把它们一个个拿起来，先抹头顶、再抹抹脸、再顺过身体和脚底，并没有什么灰嘛，等抹完小狗小猪已经完全不耐烦。紧接着一对傣族少女，没画五官只有个尖鼻子，腰也就比手指粗一点点，胯骨斜斜扭上去。世勋不想碰她们，抹布包着掌心搓两圈脑袋，算把剩下的这些都擦完了。  
下面两层有玻璃门，里头是茶具和瓷盘，也不必擦了。茶几擦过，电视擦过，玄关换鞋的凳子也擦过，还有其他所有能看得见够得着的水平的表面，都用那条已经干掉的抹布粗略擦了一遍之后，世勋站在沙发旁边发呆，只剩母亲的书桌和书架，那片地方他好像就没踏入过几次。有时周末他们一起看电影，他和父亲各占一个沙发，父亲躺着，他坐着，母亲则坐在他们身后。翻动书页的声音、点击鼠标的声音、敲键盘的声音里，突然冒出一句点评：这男的太优柔寡断了吧。或者：好俗气的走向，情场失意一定职场得意？胡扯。于是下一次，他们换成科幻片，男主角在破集装箱垒成的贫民窟爬上爬下，急着回去打游戏。世勋还是发着呆，想起上周那个在车流里摇摆穿梭不停打电话的女人。外国电影里的成年人真让人羡慕，一直一直有事情要忙要面对，又很潇洒的样子。总感觉他们没有性别。  
不是他这种，是大家都一样的那一种。他这种人得多到多少个，他们才能因为互相的存在感到慰藉？想想那场景又有点恐怖，如果太多，他肯定藏不好的，会被看出来。  
抹布把手掌的水分也吸干了，做家务好烦。这时厨房传来母亲的声音：你擦完没有？也不用那么认真！世勋高声回她，还没！  
走近些打量那书架，被塞得很满，除了书，依旧是各种小东西，实在无从擦起。目光扫过没什么书的那几格，很多磁带，很多土陶的小罐子，他有印象的，模糊的一点印象：肯定有一个是装满了硬币，他曾经把罐子倒过来硬币哗啦啦掉进水池；还有一个里面装满劣质珍珠，不够圆不够亮，是父母度蜜月时被导游坑骗，亲手从蚌里割来的战利品；还有一个罐口阔一些，也是那次捡到的漂亮贝壳，小小的很多不过指甲盖那么大，放不下就随意摆在罐子旁边。书架这格有玻璃门，挡着不让贝壳掉下来，玻璃脏了，里面的东西也落了灰。世勋想，灰是从哪儿进去的呢，贝壳的纹路那么细，要用刷子刷才能弄干净的吧。  
然后他就看见了那个东西，比小贝壳们大多了，但怎么说也还是件小东西——大概半个掌心？瓷做的，开口两边满满镶着小花小草，中间卧着一头小鹿，没有五官，只有尖耳朵竖着。虽然没有五官，但它明显是在看他，神秘的眼神，洞察老练，或天真亲昵，或还是什么都没有。是谁告诉世勋，我来过你家，我们做了游戏。是它告诉世勋，他来过你家，小时候啊，回忆要涌上你的心头，是吧？你们做了游戏，玩得很好，还帮我洗澡了，记起来没？  
阳光透过窗户，角度刚刚好，得以看清原来是玻璃外面脏了，挂着的灰尘因为世勋的鼻息悄悄晃，而里面那小小一角贝壳的世界，偏偏卧的是哺乳动物幼崽，没有毛没有五官，但还会盯人。世勋想，好嘛，我再帮你洗一次。


	3. Chapter 3

B市的冬天奇冷，灿烈又怕冷，寒假从A市回到B市，还穿那件胖乎乎的羽绒服，走到哪兜里都揣着暖贴。路上母亲要拉他的手，才碰了一下就惊呼：哎呀怎么这么烫！灿烈弯腰，捞起刘海把额头凑过去，叫她摸摸，说，我手热脑袋冷，这是什么病。母亲斜着眼说，不正经。又说，让你来不高兴啊？  
灿烈说，我哪不高兴？你看我今天这打扮，多三好学生。  
态度也要三好，听到没？人家今天不是求你爸办事也不是求我办事，是求你。  
好啦，好啦，我知道，这一路都说第六遍了。灿烈笑着推母亲往前走，嘴上应付，心里在想上次来这儿，被那小子领着绕圈圈，路都记熟了。这里，十四栋。母亲问，是这儿？还是让他们下来接吧。灿烈说，不用，就这儿，相信我啊妈妈。怎么老不信任我呢？我们以前不是这样的。灿烈整个人要挂到母亲身上，尝试两次放弃了，父亲又从后面拽他衣服，三个人闹着进了电梯。

在门口准备好笑容，门铃响三遍还没人来开，灿烈的脸都有点僵了。父母都是性格很好的人，对看了一下表示无奈，之前母亲就总说，自己这最小的弟弟有点迷糊，稀里糊涂娶个更迷糊的老婆，凑一起过日子倒也不算坏。灿烈心想，怪不得，生的小孩是个小迷糊。此时世勋雾蒙蒙的目光蓦地扫过，不知从哪来，更不知什么意思，这突然间的想象令人慌乱，楼道里飘起一片清洁的气味，灿烈咽一口，笑还挂在嘴上，问自己今天心情怎么过于好，想法也太多。但即便意识到问题，一时也很难回转过来，意识反倒越来越多，绞成一团。灿烈扶上母亲的肩，母亲扭头看他，再一个无奈的笑。灿烈没有说话。门开了，满手面粉穗的小舅妈笑着，说欢迎欢迎，请进请进。  
作为客人，被请到沙发上坐，小舅妈立在地中央话说个不停，在做什么菜，如何难做，但听说如何好吃，一定成功。父亲说，那快，快去做吧，不要再这里废话啦。  
灿烈打量着房子，采光很好，家具也别致，没有想象中那么糊涂，听见小舅妈不好意思地笑说，好好，你们看我这手，我都忘了，你们先坐一会，一会就好。灿烈回过神来问，诶？舅妈，怎么不见世勋？  
在卫生间吧，刚还在打扫呢。说完小舅妈就钻回厨房。灿烈跟母亲说，我去看看。母亲点头允许。小舅这时端来了茶，灿烈跟他笑笑表示等会再喝，  
哪怕不熟，这种场合自觉去找主人家的小孩玩也是该做的事，况且今天还是以他们两个为主角。虽然，怎么说都有点别扭，因为太正式，好像饭后还要签个合同，让关系正式生效似的。这两步路，越走越紧张，等走到卫生间门口手都不知道怎么摆了。而世勋正在水池边冲洗什么东西，非常专注，灿烈躲在墙边探出头看，满以为他会发现他，可他只是一直冲洗、一直冲洗，把手里的东西翻过来倒过去，搓搓抠抠，挤洗手液，冲掉，再挤一次再冲掉，从架子上取两根棉签，低下头深入、细致地继续洗。灿烈放下心，走进去，问，在洗什么？  
啊。世勋抬头，声音脆脆的。灿烈看到他原来用发卡夹起了另一边刘海，露出半个额头，和一边眉毛，那半边鬓角的头发也掖到耳后了，完全陌生的……陌生的长相。合理，第二次见面，我们不熟的，灿烈心想。  
是，呃……没什么，一个东西。世勋说。迟疑了一下迅速把手藏到背后。灿烈因为他的动作，视线向下移动，只有世勋的灰毛衣，湿了一小片，又一小片，那东西被藏到他身后去了。灿烈说，好吧，我是来洗手。谎话自己冒出来，合理，脚也自己往前走，直把世勋逼到了墙边，不管那些，灿烈面对水池站定，开始认真洗手。挤一次洗手液，搓搓手指，突然想到可以模仿世勋，手心手背翻过来倒过去，再挤一次洗手液，弯下腰，像世勋刚才那样抠细节，搓洗每一根手指，以及指甲，手是从泥里捞出来的，尽是污垢吗，其实他的秃指甲实在没什么可洗的。在这漫长的三十秒里，世勋动都没有动。抠完一只手，灿烈稍微直起腰，斜着眼透过镜子看世勋的脸，他的脸很白，他垂下眼皮耐心等待，他对他这无聊幼稚的恶作剧毫无反应。失了面子的时候应该怎么做，完全不知道了，手自己伸到水下，静止着被冲洗，灿烈盯着世勋的脸，心想天呐，他的脸真白，他嘴巴的形状和厚实的头发让人浮想联翩，但究竟是在想什么，想什么呢，根本什么都没想吧，没看出什么名堂，也许明天再见面，他会换另一只发卡、另一张脸，他们又不熟了。  
这时世勋察觉到视线，抬起眼和灿烈对视了。镜子里外，大的小的瓶瓶罐罐，墙砖，小窗，窗台上的干花，都是成双成对，但世勋好像只有一个，像是镜子那边的人，等灿烈洗手结束下意识看向镜子的时候，从里面现身，看着他。比起身后藏了什么，世勋这张“我正在藏东西”的乖巧的脸，和神情里那一丝难以察觉的“我不怕你发现”，好像更让人不得不去在意。灿烈来不及擦干手，猛地转过来从世勋身后那只手里夺过那个东西，世勋惊愕地看着灿烈，灿烈惊愕地看着手里的东西，一秒钟的哭笑不得之后，灿烈恍然大悟，哦，原来是它。好像在岔路口终于掏出锦囊，随便扫了一眼就马上拐到错的那条路上去，握着这个圆润的瓷摆件，灿烈甚至觉得感动，他觉得世勋真是个天真乖巧的弟弟。

当他常跟朋友说，我是一个很念旧的人，稍有感情的人事物，从不主动丢弃。他有两个房间放那些杂物，更有足够的脑力和精力去记住过去，他是一段关系、一个故事里领头的那个，也是兜底的那个。总之一切尽在掌握之中。朋友说，记得太多，会很容易受伤。他说，总是顾虑会不会受伤的人，才更容易受伤。  
回答总是很笃定的，也有固定的语气。灿烈有时想，自己像上紧发条只知道朝前哒哒走的铁皮玩具，偶尔停顿、摔跤，哪怕脸上没什么表情，别人也会觉得他很积极，这样其实很好。  
这一天没来由的，过于的亢奋，现在终于知道原因了，是因为想见世勋，想告诉他，我那天回家之后回忆很久，也去问了我妈，小时候我们真的一起玩过的啊，玩了整整一个下午。啊，你说你被你妈妈打了，我也想起来是为什么，我们真的把她书架上除了书的东西全都洗了一遍！  
世勋六岁，灿烈十岁，装硬币的陶罐，灿烈抬手就能取下来。灿烈说，弟弟，你有愿望吗？我们去许愿池许愿吧。浴缸太大硬币不够，用水池好了，厨房的水池里蓄一些水，灿烈将陶罐倒过来，硬币稀里哗啦倾入水中，世勋说，哇！瀑布！两个人哈哈笑着，整个声音混在一起根本不像瀑布，而像一场塌方，或者泥石流，他们站在上面看，反正钢砸在钢身上，没有人会死没有人会痛。声势越大，游戏越不像游戏，那一池银光闪闪好像真的拥有神力，可以许愿，可以成真。灿烈从水池里捞出两枚硬币，分给世勋一个，说，退后一步，扔进去就好啦。  
扔进去了。世勋说，我不知道要许什么愿望。灿烈说，都可以。世勋说，那哥哥许了什么？灿烈说，我想让一个星期变成四个星期天。世勋说，四个星期天是什么？灿烈说，三天上学，四天玩，我们本来是五天上学，只有两天可以玩。世勋说，那么长啊，玩什么？灿烈说，像现在这样，在家里捣乱，或者去打鼓，去弹琴，和爸爸骑车去森林公园，然后钓鱼，或者只到附近，可以放风筝。世勋说，现在这样是哥哥来和我玩吗？灿烈说，对啊，不好吗？世勋说，好。  
灿烈也觉得很好。两个母亲一起出去了，说是要去买窗帘。等把水池流干，硬币全部装回罐子，她们竟然还没有回来。灿烈只好拉着世勋的手，继续游戏。看到书架里有两格全部都是相框，叠放在一起，灿烈问世勋，为什么不把它们摆起来？世勋说，我也不知道。灿烈拿出一个来，说，是你妈妈和我妈妈！世勋说，她们的头发怎么这样？灿烈说，剪坏了吧，理发师没有一个靠谱，我妈妈说的。世勋说，我没见过理发师，我就，我妈妈帮我剪。灿烈没有说话，把相框放回去，伸开手一看全部都是灰。世勋说，哥哥，去洗手。灿烈说，洗手没用，等会又脏了，把要接触的东西都洗干净，手才不会脏。世勋说，哥哥，你知道的好多啊。  
知道的很多，越来越多越来越多，但始终是孩子气地堆砌，将所见所闻所爱堆成一座超大城堡，灿烈二十岁时仍然会坐在地上拆东西，并坚信自己能修好，修好就把它放进城堡里去，何其壮观。灿烈二十岁时，也仍然会因为想起童年往事而高兴得打滚，那天他们居然把相框也泡在水里洗，母亲身上那件黄色的，有大垫肩的外套，很快流溢出一片黄云，染黄她自己的脸也染黄小舅妈的脸，染上她们高耸的卷发。劣质油墨经久变得很轻、很自由，但荡也荡不远，灿烈和世勋头挨着头，看着那一片黄渐渐荡满整个相框，赶紧合力将它从水里端出，几乎是跑着，端到窗边晾晒。  
灿烈隐隐知道可能闯祸了，但马上又认为没事，她们肯定忘了这照片，原样放回去就好。洗手间地上已经摆满待洗的东西，相框也还有一摞。灿烈说，我们换个别的。世勋说，珍珠！灿烈说好。他不以为珍珠需要怎么洗，大概放进水里滚滚？可世勋居然从陶罐里的第一颗开始就无比认真地搓洗，手指无论如何抹不去那些，留在珍珠年轮般的螺旋里的，泥沙，或者蚌肉？不重要。灿烈捏起两颗，像大米，也有的像子弹，珍珠总是要圆圆的才行吧，这种东西，好比死胎。灿烈说，这怎么搓得干净，再换一个。世勋不说话。  
灿烈拿起另一只陶罐，看了看皱眉放下，又是差不多的东西，一罐贝壳。这些藏品永远待在罐子里多好，问世勋都是从哪来的。世勋说，不知道，妈妈说那时候还没有我。灿烈明白了，这些藏品，确实应该永远待在罐子里，泥沙也是要纪念的东西之一。有些道理好像很小很小的时候就懂了，但只懂到一半，相当于什么都不懂，大人就是觉得他们什么都不懂，在大人们那里，泥沙值得纪念跟泥沙本身关系不大，不过它太细小，躲过从头到尾层层考验和筛选，在一路好心情里活了下来。这次旅行，直到最后都很快乐，所以哪怕飞机上的呕吐袋和广告纸都很顺眼，沙滩上从小孩子手里抢来的两把贝壳就更不要说了，亲手从蚌里抠出来的劣质珍珠就更不要说了。其他更贵重的花了钱的东西，放在世勋和灿烈找不到的地方。是世勋母亲最后一次愉快的旅行吗？如果灿烈当时知道了这个，一定会觉得非常、极其、特别、比原本的还要无趣。  
世勋洗着珍珠，灿烈只好洗贝壳，洗着洗着，从小的换成了大的，那个大的很明显更应该洗也好洗很多。灿烈的手指在那一圈花瓣上来回，污垢藏在深处，不仔细看会以为是阴影。那个东西就是他那天洗的最后一样东西，灿烈最后记得的是花瓣的触感，每一瓣都有尖角，割过指腹，有一点疼，有一点舒服，想到也许他的手也参与了它的制作，将陶土捏出形状、刻画细节、风干、上釉、上色、烧制……它在高温里有一种尖叫的姿态，釉色流转，痛苦继而沉寂，变成浅浅淡淡、清新的颜色。瓷的变美变硬的成长过程，灿烈才刚想象完，外面传来嬉笑声，以及钥匙戳进锁孔、堵紧、又拔出的声音。听到小舅妈的大嗓门，你别闹我呀，我连自己家门都开不了了。  
灿烈慌忙贴过去扯世勋的袖子，说，快呀，快，她们回来了。世勋好像没有听见，一只手里攥着洗好的珍珠，另一只手伸到了罐子里。灿烈说，喂，你听不到我说话吗？世勋说，哥哥等一下。灿烈急得蹦起来，瓷贝壳随手放在搁架上，掰世勋的肩膀把他整个人转过来，低低地吼，你怎么回事！顺便伸长手关上卫生间的门。这时可能两个女人已经在门口换鞋，说话声嗡嗡的，不知道有没有叫他们，应该是有，但顾不得去应。  
哥哥我手好像拿不出来了。世勋抬起头，眼睛一下子变红，灿烈看到，想要大叫，又仿佛哑掉了，调皮挨过的打不少，今天的场面不算严重，只是过于混乱，明明也还好怎么就要哭了呢。世勋挣脱不开，珍珠撒了一地，那另一只手托着罐子盯住灿烈，灿烈的双手，也捧上去，凉的光滑的外壁，凉的柔润的，世勋的小手。大脑疯狂旋转，打点肥皂应该可以弄出来，可现在怎么来得及？毫无办法啊。  
是聚餐那天回去之后，想起来的这许多细节，世勋最后没怎么哭，因为紧张手在罐子里憋得老大，放松之后很轻易就拿出来了。灿烈的母亲带灿烈离开，一直笑着，到楼下才说，以后不许欺负弟弟。灿烈委屈，说我没有啊，他自己弄的。现在想想，难道就因为这个？以后他们除了每年新年那顿饭，就再也没见过面了。有时在外婆家吃饭倒是能碰见小舅，每次的说辞都是，世勋妈妈工作很忙，没有时间。想来想去，想回世勋说，“你走后被妈妈打了”，种种迹象都表明，世勋生活在水深火热之中：他母亲很好强，对小孩严格，但又“没有时间”，所以只看结果不管过程，所以世勋总是被打。灿烈躺在床上，要用力捏紧拳头压抑，压抑自己满腔的同情，和某种迫切。童年的那个下午，算得上快乐吗？他现在，甚至已经近乎于狂喜，回忆失而复得，好像酝酿着重逢时抱头痛哭，故人啊，我的故人，这些年苦了你了。

吃过饭，灿烈又把瓷贝壳拿在手里，跟着世勋进了他的房间。大人们在客厅聊事情，世勋母亲说，勋勋，假期作业有没有不会做的题，可以请教表哥嘛。灿烈笑笑，说可以可以，心想，勋勋，勋勋，哈哈。又笑。  
房间的窗户很大，此刻窗帘大开，阳光亮晃晃地铺满那一半，世勋径直走向椅子，坐好，腿一蹬转到阳光下，仰起头闭上眼睛。灿烈走到桌边，手心浸出了汗，瓷贝壳黏黏的却脱不了手，后悔抓着它不放了，做什么呢我这是。也没有第二把椅子，只好干站着。  
我想起来我们小时候玩的事了，小时候，太皮了，到处捣乱。过了一会儿，灿烈说。  
也没有吧。世勋说。还是闭着眼睛，椅子慢慢转了角度，抗拒交流的意思写在脸上。脸迎着阳光，平静的、无所挂碍的，那张脸。灿烈想，我要做什么，太困难了。  
啊，是吗？灿烈听到自己的声音发虚，又咳嗽了一下。手指伸进贝壳，依旧坚硬的花瓣边缘割在指腹，麻麻的，是整只手都毫无缘由地轻微充血发肿。灿烈低头端详，才看到贝壳里面的风景，肉厚而有娇憨之态的果实与叶片，小鹿安卧其中，翘起脸向外看。什么意思？这东西看起来又没特色，又没啥用。  
我妈他们说你挺乖的。世勋幽幽地说道。  
让我向你学习呢。  
但我真的不会。  
不会什么？灿烈问。顺便瞅准机会把瓷贝壳放在桌上，表情是认真倾听。  
世勋睁开眼，终于整个转过来，目光却向下，怕跟灿烈对视一样，想了想说，不会让家长满意，学习不好，性格也不好。撇撇嘴又说，但我无所谓。灿烈说，无所谓，青春期的口头禅。世勋说，你也是吗？  
灿烈想说，我不是，我都是特别有所谓，对任何。但没说出口，感觉跟世勋对着干不太好，这个耐心开导的走向倒是蛮不错的，所以灿烈说，我可能也是吧，记不清了，中学那几年，每天都忙这忙那，来不及考虑这些。  
世勋看向他，沉默着。灿烈喉结动了动，又说，无所谓，其实是最烦恼的，是吧？世勋才说，嗯，没办法啊，只能。  
灿烈打断他，我觉得没有什么事是没办法的，除非要上天去摘月亮。  
他心想，总该有判断现实的能力，如果是活在幻想里的小屁孩，说这些也就没用了。这时看世勋，他的表情突然变化了，好像皱着眉，刘海挡住看不见。灿烈想，啊他取下了发卡，刚吃饭时竟然没有注意到。  
吃饭时几个大人轻描淡写地掠过主题，灿烈大概明白那个意思，是说世勋高中要去A市，父母都因为工作只能周末去一下，平时有事就麻烦灿烈帮忙照料，具体怎么照料完全没说，但总不能让他管他一日三餐吧。灿烈热情地答应着，甚至热情过头，好像这是个要靠抢的美差。世勋是什么反应，则完全没去关注。  
这样看来他根本就是混入了监护人的队伍，世勋冷淡的态度是因为什么，也就可想而知了。

没有要问的题目吗？只好转移话题这样说道。  
世勋拉近凳子，拿了一本书随便翻看，说，有，但是不想问了。  
我很会讲题的。  
嗯。现在不想听。你想讲什么？  
灿烈也就觉得没意思。靠在桌边，两个人的距离比较近，退又没处退，于是灿烈说，好吧，反正你迟早要问我。他觉得那种他以为的，世勋的天真，根本就是飘飘忽忽的一片氛围，光很亮的时候就看不到了。世勋眨着眼睛，读过两行字，又读了两行，经过艰难伪装，欲言又止。


	4. Chapter 4

童年，灰蓝色的童年，掉漆的灰蓝色窗格，窗外那棵被泼了硫酸因而长不出叶子的大梧桐树，枝桠架在灰蓝色的砖墙上面，砖墙很高，翻过去就是傍晚灰蓝色的大马路，晚上经常很吵。只有世勋的房间窗户朝向这边，但好在能晒到阳光，晒到月光，还有路灯光。世勋小时候，喜欢站在窗边向外看，长到十来岁，个头还是那样，听到车声却看不到车，各色光被厚厚盖住的那半边，真正落到实处的部分，要靠想象。又过一年，梧桐树长出一些叶子，生炭样的树根撬碎了花砖，没等到夏天树上长出毛毛虫，他们就搬家了。  
新房子的新房间，窗户很大。世勋永远也不能知道，搬家的直接原因是世勋的母亲从他门外经过之后突然的决定。她看他趴在窗台上边的背影，像一条小小的、薄薄的布，上面安一颗小脑袋，有一点恍惚了难道她的小孩可以没有身体，肉做的棉花做的或者塑料做的，通通没有，裤管里是空的，走路就靠风吹。他不是很乖吗？也许这就是原因。她站在那里看了好久，没有去想他是不是快乐，那毕竟是次要的问题，然后她发现自己脸湿了，用手去揩怎么也揩不净，才赶紧走开。后来马上跟世勋的父亲商量搬家，要搬到环境很好的小区，高一些的楼层，窗户最大的房间分给世勋。  
快乐真的是次要的问题吗，不管怎么样，快乐其实是简单的问题，可能那时候多抱抱他就好了，多跟他说话，带他出去玩儿，给他买糖吃之类，换个房子，又能改变什么。对他有多大的期望呢，她多数时候都想不到快乐与否这个层面，只是拼命要给他所有基本的、正常的待遇，或者说拼命让自己像个正常的母亲：教育小孩，流行罚站就罚站，流行上补习班就给他报好多补习班，都说对男孩要严格……他是想做男孩的吧？关于这个，问过世勋不止一遍，每次问完都后悔。  
不是希望他做男孩而不喜欢女孩，只是已经回不去了。如果突然变成一个完全的女孩，家族里的人，世勋周围的同龄人，会怎么看他？世勋没有上幼儿园，吃饭、自己睡觉、坐着上厕所、背会一到一百的加减法和字母表……这些都是她辞职回家一点一点教会他的，与此同时世勋也给予她新的人格，那之后快乐的问题就离他们家很遥远了，至少她是这么认为。又要瞒住全世界，又要瞒住他们自己，世勋上小学后，她找了新的，很累的工作，所以有时竟然也能忘掉有个畸形的儿子，同事好多都会在桌上摆家人的照片，她差点也要回家找一张来摆，可惜，他们没有那种合照。  
这天在家里请客，后来灿烈的母亲说，当年我们不是很要好来着嘛。她笑，心里想哭，为她们心照不宣的那个秘密。好想问她，有没有告诉别人啊，我说了不要告诉任何人的吧。  
她们年纪差两岁，结婚也是差两年，一度好到不分彼此，好到生世勋之后也没有断掉周末约会的习惯，直到那次，灿烈母亲终于忍不住问她，为什么你老是把小孩一个人留在家里，我们这周去你家不行吗？她反问，那你的小孩呢？  
我的，要么就是他爸带，要么就是扔到他奶奶家。她记得她是这么回答的。她想，哦，我小孩的爸爸周末也要工作，我小孩不能给第三个人带，幸好他乖呀。  
没办法解释，而且偶尔一次不会有什么事的吧，他才六岁而已啊。  
才六岁，生殖器是一个，两个，还是没有，有什么区别？  
就同意了。  
结果灿烈母亲来的时候，一只手拎颗大西瓜，另一只手牵着自己的儿子，说，灿烈，叫舅妈呀。  
才六岁，没上过学。她没想到世勋并不怕生，跟灿烈马上拉起手跑到阳台玩儿了。后来回想起那天，只能怨自己，怨自己松懈，一切不打招呼跑上门来搅乱他们节奏的快乐，都是致命威胁，一下子叫人昏了头。看到满地水淋淋的陈年垃圾，她发了火，扬手要打世勋，被从后面抱住，灿烈母亲个头更高，力气更大，那一瞬间她想，难怪啊你儿子这么胖。她们揪扯着，又顾及小孩，于是出门到楼道里吵，对方完全不理解她为什么这么生气，说他才六岁啊，调皮是正常的吧。她说，才六岁，才六岁，妈的，你知道个屁。灿烈母亲说，知道什么？她说不要问了，我不会说。  
对方开始好言相劝，劝了几句，她居然哭了，啊，吃软不吃硬的都是蠢货，她搂着她在小花园里走了两圈，忘记从哪句开始说漏嘴。她说，你不信吧。灿烈母亲说，不信。她说，你是不是觉得我疯了。灿烈母亲说，嗯，我在想怎么骗你去医院。她说，去医院，你知道吗，医生说十一二岁开始，就要每两周带他去一次医院，直到决定手术。灿烈母亲说，你不要拿自己的孩子开这种玩笑。她说，你不信，不信也好，那就不要告诉别人，不许告诉别人啊。  
灿烈母亲说，这，我想告诉也开不了口。她说，惨吧。  
等他们走了，气好像也消了，那些东西刚还想扔掉，擦擦干又被她放回原来的地方。她大声说，勋勋，干嘛去了，调皮完就跑了？世勋没有应答。又叫了两次，还是没声。于是她从卫生间出来，看到世勋蹲在阳台，提着个相框费劲地甩。她走过去，阳光下那片耀眼的黄点子，明明可以像烟火的残影，像泼一捧碎的桂花，像什么都好，又明明已经看见水珠里一层浅黄的粉状沉淀，她还是要想，是尿，这好像尿。  
她提起世勋的衣领问他在干什么，刚才他们玩什么了，世勋沉默，表情坚毅，意思仿佛是我们真的做了什么。她觉得自己无比冷静，松开手让他站好，然后一把拽下他的裤子。  
什么都看不出，摸着也干干的。她忘了她早就教过世勋撒完尿一定要擦干净，教了好久，那时看到小孩捏着厕纸，对自己复杂的下半身无从下手的样子，她忍着烦躁，嘴唇咬破，手指抠破，眼眶绷着不让泪掉下来，耳道里空空空空震不停。  
为什么产检没有发现呢？世勋母亲轻轻抬起世勋的软面团一样的小鸡鸡，盯着后面那条缝哀怨地、一遍遍地想。  
地上横躺着的相框里，西装褪去全部颜色，两个人的脸被洗过，只剩下黑洞洞四只眼睛，外围漾开一圈黄渍确实有点像尿。这照片是已经毁掉了。

表哥一家走了。世勋合上书便看见瓷贝壳放在桌角，危险的位置，而且背对着他，像能不动声色往前挪，然后纵身一跃。世勋突然感到脸骨被挤压敲打般的闷痛，眼也花了，贝壳四分五裂的悲壮结局仿佛已经上演，于是急忙将它救回，它背面条状的凹进还留有温度，甚至些许湿意，想起是表哥一直捏着它，是表哥的汗，世勋的耳朵烧起来，贝壳轻甩出去，在桌面上优雅地滑出一点距离，噪音却是轻浮，同时又莽撞地扫荡人的耳蜗。表哥笑的样子，严肃的样子，说话的样子，像影印在画纸上一张张从那贝壳底下飞出，世勋抱住胳膊趴在桌上，任它们在房间里噼里啪啦胡乱折腾，不一会儿就会安静的。  
灿烈表哥……说，没有什么事是没办法的。  
世勋盯着贝壳，红着脸，鼻子有些酸了。  
一个被家长强迫，因而进入自己生活的人，仿佛匆忙走过的间隙，还抽空给他下了判决。世上没有没办法的事，如此全然的、唯心的命题，世勋必定是被排除在那外面的。  
想不到吧。  
因而那所谓小时候一起玩的短暂的经历，如今看来分外苍白，分外……没有必要。他不认识我就好了，他不是我的亲戚就好了，他居然还记得，不可思议。看起来那么完美的正常人，跟自己扯上关系，本身就是离奇事件，而那个下午又没有发生任何，亏待了谁似的。世勋突然开始狠狠想象事情另外的可能，小时候好像也没觉得下半身是那样有多特别，不然可以告诉表哥让他开开眼界，反正只有六岁，本来就很无知。  
甚至可以用这样一句，哇，哥哥，你有的我都有，我有的你没有。哈哈，表哥肯定吓死了。  
现在好了，长大了，得让怪物倒立展示、五马分尸展示、做成标本展示、抠掉眼睛展示等等等等，为那要命的羞耻心，展示秘密的时候别让他知道他的反应，最好。还是躲吧，比躲别人更难，躲开灿烈好比说要躲开潮黏的夏夜的雨，下了也于事无补的，但总期盼着会舒服一点，好过一点，雨难道不是对世间万物，一视同仁？好吧其实，其实不想躲开，也躲不开的，不想让秘密……烂在他的多出来的洞里。世勋的手腕发抖，再次将瓷贝壳紧紧握住，随后拉开抽屉，腾出一块位置放进去，抽屉锁上。  
最后在家的半年，过得很快，又很难熬。值得一提的是世勋生日那天，已经有入夏迹象的四月，如往常一样，父亲下班回家提着蛋糕，是世勋喜欢的巧克力口味。母亲照例加班，因此两个人又坐在沙发上看电影，因为母亲不在，父亲抓紧机会挑了奇怪的电影，问世勋想看吗，世勋说想的。其实他根本看不懂，整部电影所有人都说方言，在漫长的长镜头下，世勋靠在沙发上睡着了，醒来电影已经进入尾声，世勋反复揉眼睛，父亲说，不要揉了。世勋不理。屋里的灯全关，阳台上晾衣架的影子展成巨大的秋千，飘在地板上，月光冷冷的蓝蓝的，电影画面是火车向前驶去，车厢外一个个粉笔画的表盘连缀，让时间倒转，一切显得梦幻。  
还记住了一句诗，只记住这一句，是这样念：  
“为了寻找你 / 我搬进了鸟的眼睛 / 经常盯着过路的风。”  
世勋想，挺像我的。都是孤独。找什么找不到，不知道在找什么。看完电影开了灯，没几分钟母亲回来了，又重新关上灯许愿吹蜡烛吃蛋糕走一遍流程，灯开开关关，拥挤的烛火也是乱闪着，把十五岁的世勋的心，弄得好烦。  
离开家就好了。

复习、毕业典礼、考试，十五岁不作停留的时间是火车稀里哐啷往前开，那种声音，加上蝉疯狂地叫着。蝉没有明天，世勋是有明天的。高中八月中开学，月初，父母用掉两周年假陪他来A市。早就计划好的这一件大事，又有许多琐碎的小事包含在里面，但他们情绪相当高昂。世勋老皱着眉，满腹心事的样子。他根本没有料想到他们真的会租一个房子，让他自己住，住多久呢？可能几个月，也可能就是三年了。  
新家是学校附近商住两用的顶层LOFT，是高楼最高处的最高。世勋抬起头，注意到那离他很远的天花板上，墙漆崭新而薄，保温砂浆的粗糙纹路若隐若现、看不真切，落地窗和大阳台收集阳光，是多多益善的态度，在几束阳光的焦点处，那长吊灯的金属灯罩像是要烧起来了。世勋上二楼去，在不能更高的位置，却还有个顶压着，危险的预兆更强，这就是这种格局的坏处。他看到父母在这玻璃房子里转来转去脚不沾地，好像那种翅膀振得飞快的小精灵，装点完这一处，就会飞往下一处似的，突然想起曾梦见他们去类似孤儿院的地方接他回家，而现实的情形则是他们要把他扔下，看来梦确实是反的。  
在这两周里，世勋被拉着去了五次宜家，三次超市，家里的柜子几乎都被填满，又亲自敲门问候了邻居，以及楼下的保安。他们还请了阿姨，隔两天来打扫一次，也可以做饭，不过机会很少。生活稀里糊涂地步入正轨，世勋整个人都懵了，来时那一丁丁点的依恋跟不舍，到分别前的几天竟了无踪迹。每天醒来，等待他的不过是陌生的城市陌生方向的晨光，和父母安排的新的行程。酷暑天气里，他为自己又不是自愿的，成了个大忙人。直到开学前那天上午，该忙的好像终于忙完，吃过早饭，父母在沙发上悠闲地休息，世勋打算上楼，却被叫住了。父亲说，你等一下，还有最后一件事。  
说罢他从茶几底下拿出一个小纸箱。世勋后来才想到，虽然他们俩表情很随意，但那个拿出来的动作是蓄谋已久，这里面的东西也是蓄谋已久。从结果上看，它的存在无关痛痒，但对一个那东西来说，无关痛痒简直是讽刺，让人发笑，世勋很久以后，居然习惯了先去盯一会儿它那个常亮的小红点，再做他要做的事，它亮着却只是亮着，亮着证明他们是安全的。  
非常明显是一个监控摄像头，圆圆的个头不大，父亲摆弄着它，一边解释一边打开手机软件给世勋和母亲看那灰白的画面，他们的动作和说话声，被它转录之后有点怪异。世勋忍不住想，来的路上父亲说起这栋楼风水有问题，租在这的公司没两年都跑了，不过对考学的人不影响，住进来的高三生年年变多，母亲说那只是因为离学校近吧。  
父亲把摄像头安在电视柜上，对着门，讪讪的笑说，你一个人在这边我们怎么放心。是说给自己听的。

开学报道之后，他们又留了两天，给学校的病历本上写的具体是癫痫还是血小板低，好像跟那位医生朋友商量了一阵，最后定了哪个，世勋也没搞清。既然他自己都不会问，别人就更不会问，世勋这时，已经不太会为自己内裤里面的那秘密而恐惧人群。疾病自己会躲起来，不用人多费心的，何况它本就长在最深处。  
也因此在高中很快收获了一些朋友，他长大了，同龄人自然也是，大家对世勋的特殊情况既理解其实又完全不理解，因而微妙地保持着距离，好奇问的时候，一句“先天的”就能打发了，他们一起去吃饭，一起自习，顺路的有两个，每天还会一起坐地铁回家。世勋觉得自己应该喜欢高中，物理学完了质点位移加速度，数学还在学集合，都还没有变难，作业听过课就会做了，他是应该快乐的，一件烦心事都没有，连秋季运动会，他都能坐到伞下的好位置当三天观众，但也许，可能正是因为秋天？这令人感伤的季节……或者自己一个人住总归有点害怕，有点寂寞，每当回到家里，就浑身不自在。阿姨来打扫是晚上六点半到七点半，可她来了，世勋却躲得远远的，她扫楼下，世勋躲进房间，她扫楼上，世勋跑到楼下看电视。一个多月了，阿姨跟世勋，还不如跟一周只来一天的世勋母亲熟。每个周末，母亲都来，父亲实在太忙，因此他得空能来的时候，脸上加倍堆起笑容，让世勋不知道怎么面对。  
中秋节放假那天，天气反常闷热，像是要下雨，放学世勋立刻回家，打开空调抱着冰激凌吃，才五点左右，天色却比八九点差不多。世勋趴到沙发靠背往窗外看，乌云滚滚盖满整个城市上空，那天空的颜色好像有味道，雨的味道或树的味道，是记忆深处、小时候的味道，这莫测的嗅觉让世勋突然就失去食欲，冰激凌抱在怀里，已经化了大半。  
雨迟迟不下，分不清是不是真的天黑，世勋沮丧地舔了最后一勺冰激淋汤，打算起身去拉窗帘，再黑下去，这房子就会变得相当恐怖，他又要睡不着了。好远好远的地方打了两道闪电，世勋哆嗦着奔到阳台，百叶窗合上的那个严谨而工整的瞬间，刚给世勋敏感的小心脏一点安慰，雷声轰轰地传过来了，高的亮堂堂的玻璃房子，好像成为活靶子，要被雷打掉一样，世勋彻底崩溃，宛如惊弓之鸟一个人逃出一群的氛围，嘴里妈妈爸爸乱喊，往楼梯那边跑去。  
父母就是这时候进门的，他一点都没注意到。他们身后，还跟着忍不住笑的灿烈表哥。


	5. Chapter 5

他想他应该生气，应该难堪，应该还像上次见面一样对这个人冷淡，可是等他有在心里盘算的时候，已经重又被安置在沙发上，裹着毯子等妈妈抱了。根本是个小孩，生气、难堪、冷淡，在别人眼里，全都是小孩耍脾气。妈妈也没空抱他，在厨房忙活呢，只有灿烈表哥，与他同坐在这。他歪头看着世勋，脸上挂着从进门起就没变过的笑容，笑久了还要噗嗤一下，笑间休息似的。  
你笑什么？世勋皱着眉，深知自己已经没办法生气或者冷淡，毛毯底下小身体冒出一阵热汗，却下意识把自己裹得更紧了。  
笑你怕打雷。表哥说。  
世勋把脸撅到一旁，不再理他。  
表哥又说，还在怕啊？已经没在打了，雨也很快要停。  
唉，怕打雷也是有可能的，我室友比我都高的校队前锋，也怕打雷，没什么的。摸摸毛，吓不着……摸摸毛，吓不着。表哥边嘀咕边真摸上世勋的后脑勺，像在摸一只铐在架子上的花鹦鹉，一下又一下，把他摸牢了，把他摸成鸟标本了。  
我不是怕，就是刚才正在做别的事，那个声音太大了。世勋肩膀一抖，故作沉稳地说。  
嗯，好吧。灿烈吃吃干笑两声，接不下去了。世勋看到他勾着脖子打量两米外的那摄像头，又冒一身汗，胸口也闷闷的喘不上气，想可能是下雨的缘故，于是把毯子甩开，往远坐了坐。灿烈转头问他怎么了，世勋说，热。

饭桌上，世勋母亲拐弯抹角问了灿烈很多，话里话外有托付之意，说完才发觉自己的语气好像太重，灿烈明明也是个孩子。只好开玩笑说，就像今天这种情况，世勋吓得都蹦起来了，你……  
说到一半，再次卡住，真是，难不成让人家冒着大雨赶过来？就因为她儿子怕打雷？  
灿烈说，舅妈，真的抱歉，我的确是刚开学太忙了，之后有空一定会过来的，如果天气不好我下课就来，回不去的话，在这住没问题吧？灿烈边说边笑了，世勋瞟了一眼赶紧埋头吃饭，母亲接连说没问题没问题，世勋听出异样，不自觉地缩起脖子缩回腿，假装这件事跟自己无关。  
可这件事确实跟自己有关没错，世勋想，安排，安排，安排到别人头上了，那份别扭该也该父母先受，关他什么事呢，他不也是被安排的吗。表哥以后真的来，那就来吧，两个房间，沙发那么宽，他想住哪随他的便。怕打雷怕鬼，怕黑，再不熟的人也是排在这三样后面的。世勋轻易就说服了自己，先把心咚咚跳私自归到害怕里面，再去克服就容易多了。表哥说好的要来，那天之后的一个月两个月，一学期过去了，他一次都没有来，就连那天下那么大的雨，他都回去了。  
当然理由是世勋的父母在，而且他也没有跟学校请假。他那张脸总是很占理的，他们送他出门的时候，世勋望向那双大眼睛，看到里面好多承诺，好多期许，不掺一点儿假的。他当时还以为他今天回去了，马上明天就会再来。

A市的冬天一场雪都不会下，每天都差不多冷，差不多的多云，因为这屋子的大窗户，屋里的天气反比屋外的变化要明显，偶尔出太阳，家政阿姨把被子都拿到阳台上去晒。世勋更不喜欢回家了，周末，去过医院之后，他们再带他去吃顿大餐，作为某种世勋不太乐意接受的补偿。这些原本算是变化的部分，渐渐也成了规律，世勋的生活就是以一周为单位，一圈又一圈转啊转，两次考试，成绩平平淡淡，意料之中，转眼就忘。  
这年的新年，一家三口在A市过。早晨世勋醒来，睁眼，已经完全适应了日光从左手边照进的，这新家的新房间，然后猛然间想到，每年唯一一个确定能见到表哥的场合今年也没有了。他感到非常郁闷，往后就一直没精打采的。他说他要来为什么不来，本来不是一定要来的啊，但他说了他会来，却没有来，为什么呢？他是不是在躲我？  
啊，他不会真的在躲我吧，世勋一下子觉得不可能，一下又翻回去那套逻辑，哪怕出于礼貌，也应该再来两趟的呀，他那话可是朝着母亲说的，怎么说过就忘？  
新年的早上，世勋在床上翻来覆去、打拳、砸枕头，一半是怨，一半是怕，说到底表哥来了又能怎样？他不能把他怎么样，他们俩好像有点代沟，说不到一块儿去，来了无非吃顿饭，说不定母亲还会给他发红包，这属于必要的亲戚交往，躲着不来真不像他的作风。  
这种诡异的等待，已经持续三个月之久，世勋又开始想，寒假说不定能见面，虽然不好直接问，但看到人就能从他的状态推测出些什么，一个念头又一个念头，在脑袋里滋生、破灭……这年的寒假，他们当然是没能见面，表哥像是凭空消失了。又到来年春天，回到A市，之前的半年白过了似的，生活的不真实的感觉越发强烈。进了学校也晕乎乎，课程变难作业变多，世勋回到家马上上楼写作业，经常写到睡着，做一些梦，梦到乱七八糟的东西。倒在床上床又那么空，那些靠不到的，抓不住的，杳渺难寻或具体而微的他的幻想，指向了同一个结果。  
他觉得也许，表哥已经知道他的秘密了，如果是这样的话，躲着不来也情有可原。

本是不确定的这一点，在一个又一个梦惊醒的早晨之后，变成了既成的事实。想到灿烈表哥几次暧昧的态度，又同情又颇有些嘲弄意味的眼神，就确定他必然是知道了些什么，甚至可能很早很早的时候就知道了，不然为什么姑姑们就再也不跟他家来往？不然为什么去年他来，又专门要提小时候一起玩的事？没有接他的话真是万幸啊，秘密訇然盛放，昨天还是乖乖的秘密，今天就变成人尽皆知的大新闻……当然这是不可能的，世勋想，不可能所有人都知道的，绝不可能，是我们家主动疏远的，我们整个家庭的孤僻由我妈的孤僻造成，我妈的孤僻则是由。  
那是三月份，刚开学的时候，世勋发觉偶尔会一整节课都听不太懂了，同时父母来A市的频率变低变乱，某天回家突然发现他们在，或者隔两周才来一次。世勋很快知道如此自己可以更自由，但是，没有去处，他已经习惯了拒绝朋友的各种邀约，准时到家，上楼，对着作业发愣，人依然是飘的。  
孤僻绝不是任何人，任何家庭的本意。母亲自己，她本身，根本跟孤僻这两个字不相干，世勋也一样，但他比他母亲高明的一点是，耽溺于孤僻的同时，脑子里其实很排斥这些恶心的问题，冤有头债有主，在他的情况底下，是讲不通的，既然讲不通，那就绕过好了。  
最最高明之处，马上将最突出的两大问题放在一起，一同解决。那个晚上，可能已经接近凌晨，哈欠连天的世勋将一道物理题拍照发给了表哥灿烈，半分钟，一分钟，没等到回音，世勋又慢慢打字补充：不会做。  
然后躺进被窝，攥着手机眼皮发颤，困，不是紧张。直到要睡着，屏幕终于亮了：  
选B。  
手忙脚乱点开，事实上他根本不知道那是道什么题，题干很长又有图，看第一眼就晕了。  
题目说，a是地球赤道上的一栋建筑，b是同步卫星，c是什么什么卫星，然后什么什么，bc会在怎样的位置。世勋盯着B选项，卫星的黑点突然快速移动到视野外，困意再次袭来。睁不开眼的刹那，世勋打字：好。谢谢b  
谢谢表哥，没有打完，也没发出去。灿烈隔了一会说，还不睡？  
第二天世勋把打好的半句话删掉，无视了那条消息。  
过了两天，遇见不会做的随便什么题，又拍照发给他，这次什么都没说。

世勋在桌前坐得很直，绷着张脸等对面的反应，还翻回去看上次他隔了几分钟才回复，又发觉题目难度不一样，没有参考价值。现在是七点左右，应该不忙吧，大学生这时候通常是在上课还是打球还是打游戏呢，普通的很多种里，会不会有表哥的那一种呢。对这个完全不了解的人，世勋想他已经主动了太多，可仍然一无所获，原本打算借问作业之名试探，现在看来，他的想法好像太简单了。  
过了会灿烈发来题目的解答，居然在纸上仔细写出过程。世勋看到那纸是最普通的学校专用信笺，纸上的普通的自动铅笔，普通的木质桌面上还有几粒橡皮屑，觉得泄气，将答案誊抄之后，回了灿烈：好的。  
在家害怕吗？  
对面立刻过来这么一句。  
世勋把手机扔开，脸上红一阵白一阵，喉咙里好有缕湿棉絮哽着，是为其恶劣，为其居高临下，为其正直，具体…世勋不清楚自己到底在气什么，气自己吧。他回他：怕，怕得要死。  
那就是不怕，今天不打雷不下雨，天气很好啊。灿烈回道。  
天气跟我怕不怕没关系。世勋用力戳屏幕，他的坏态度一定可以透过文字传达。  
还有不会的没？  
没了。  
世勋心想，迟早要问你，我再也不问你了。又想，我不说话如果他也不找我，那么就是知道了吧。表哥是个好人，起码有问必答。  
在这之前与之后，无论如何，也只能确定他是个好人。

后来又有两次，世勋忍不住发题目过去，灿烈都认真回复了。世勋在第二次的时候，边抄写，边掉下两颗眼泪，纸上皱出小花，缀在那灿烈给的解答的右下角，好像读他抄他的信，一个情难自禁的落款，或者别的……那种情人之间会做的事。虽然只是问题目而已，但世勋总是要心慌慌，觉得自己出格。灿烈问他，在家无聊吧？世勋用力拍打脸颊，企图使自己冷静。灿烈又发来消息，说，你妈妈之前跟我说，不然每周六下午帮你补课，你有时间吗？  
世勋深呼吸，回复说，我有啊，看你有没有。  
灿烈说，呃，其实我最近没空。  
世勋说，那就再说吧。  
滴水不漏的对答，“再说”是多遥远的约定啊，却没想到那下一个周六，灿烈果真来了，敲门敲不开，打电话发消息不回，整个变成世勋遥想的那种剧情。灿烈正要离开，接到世勋母亲的电话，说世勋没在家，也不在学校，不知道在哪，怎么办，怎么办，他不接电话。  
灿烈说，我去找。

世勋被朋友们拉去玩了，不很好找的地方，况且偌大城市，哪里都有停留的必要，又哪里都没有，哪里都有可能藏着不想被找到的人，灿烈在马路边找了辆自行车，夕阳和初夏的热风里向前狂蹬，没有方向。同时KTV里，世勋已经掏出手机看了好几次，未接来电起码有三十个了，包间其他同学居然也没有一个接过电话，世勋凑到旁边男生的耳边问，老师肯定也找你了，为什么不接？  
那男生往后一缩，捂着耳朵，大声叫道，你干嘛！  
世勋愣住了，说，我干什么了？男生说，你真不知道啊，我们出来玩，都不准看手机的，那还玩个什么。世勋说，啊？男生说，况且老师打不通会给家长打，我出来玩告诉我妈了。世勋说，啊。男生说，你不会是自己跑出来的吧？你爸妈不是管你很严吗？世勋说，没，没。可能还是月考成绩的事吧。  
然后把手机塞到校服裤子后面的兜里，拉上拉链，桌上许多已经倒好的饮料，世勋随便拿了一杯没颜色的来喝。这晚实际上是计划了很久的，按他们的话说，一场“正式”活动，因为小团体里三四月份过生日的人不少，平时住校没有机会，所以周末凑在一起庆祝。随口一问发现世勋也是四月生日，就把他也拉进来，世勋一点都没想着拒绝，父母最近两周都是周日上午才能从B市赶过来，阿姨周六晚上也不来，出来玩一次好像被发现的几率奇小。但现在已经被发现，而且他们在疯狂地找他，世勋想，死就死吧，先玩再说。这时不知道哪个订的蛋糕送来了，迪士尼主题，各种公主王子小动物挤满蛋糕两层，大家聚过来看，笑，骂，说谁想的啊，幼稚死了，其中一个男生说，这种，大家才能都喜欢，不然我们订“那种”形状的，你们乐意？女生问，哪种哪种？男生刚说了个“奶”字，被人掐着下巴拉远，又笑作一团。  
点蜡烛之前，要先把那些迷你的摆件拿下来，给每个人手里塞一个，多出来的，那女生看世勋很无聊的样子，就全都给了他，说，给你玩具，啊不，给你礼物。  
世勋说谢谢，其实在走神，想起以前在家过生日，像是偷偷做什么任务，生日歌也是低声地哼完，怕隔墙有耳一样。三个人吹蜡烛，父亲最认真，鼓起腮帮子装相，至于母亲，世勋觉得她是长舒了一口气，过了这个生日，倒霉的儿子又多活了一岁。屁股底下手机亮了又灭荧光棒一样闪，两个男生正抱着立麦鬼哭狼嚎唱《祝我生日快乐》，世勋看着那歌词撇嘴，不过他们马上切歌，换成《猪你生日快乐》，还抱在一起学猪叫，非常快乐。  
旁边的男生叉起着蛋糕塞进嘴里，问世勋，你不吃吗？世勋说我现在不想吃。男生说，别不开心了。世勋不想说话了，平日里他们也挺熟的，可在这个熟人更该熟得烫人的场合里，却又没什么话好说。男生放下叉子，从世勋腿上里拿起一个摆件，说，你现在就是这个表情，一模一样。  
世勋转过眼神看，那个小茶杯张开嘴也盯着他，一张迷茫无辜的幼儿脸。世勋说，我比它帅多了。男生笑，说，确实，他们在玩游戏了，快一起去吧。  
于是世勋把所有杂物拨到沙发上，去那边玩抓石子，是他非常擅长的游戏，众人发现什么稀世珍宝似的把世勋围在中间起哄，世勋洁白的手腕在红红绿绿的灯影下翻飞，有个女生说，你好厉害，可以去学一下催眠，我怎么有点困呢。  
世勋赢了两把，跟着笑了一会便退出来了，这是小时候母亲教给他的，一个人能玩，一群人也能玩，已经很久没玩过，但手碰到石子、珠子，还是记得动作，眼和脑记得反应，世勋坐到角落靠着，在想，确实，我的身体其实跟我本人没什么关系。刚才的男生看到世勋在发呆，想过来搭话，世勋忙把手机掏出来翻，那男生也觉得窘，转身走了。

翻到母亲的、父亲的，老师的未接来电，往下没两页，居然还有表哥。  
世勋的心一下子跳到嗓子眼去，却不能回，打开聊天软件，同样是数不清的消息，同样有表哥。  
一串的在哪？在哪？去哪了？在哪啊？看到快回电话！一串通话邀请，再往上，是四点的时候，灿烈发：去哪里了？不在家？  
开门啊，在睡觉吗？  
事情临时取消了，下午我去给你补课吧？  
翻得人手指关节都痛了，还得再翻下去，最后一条是半小时前，世勋的心脏又落下去，吊在半空它不该在的高度。  
世勋打字：表哥  
后面没想好说什么，就那么发出去了世勋觉得可以说是手滑。心这时跳得要震塌他的胸腔，比那群人欢呼跺脚的动静还要大，世勋心想该死。  
对面秒回：你到底去哪里了！！！快点回电话！操！！！  
世勋扁着嘴咽口水，手心出汗了，发：我也不知道这是哪……  
灿烈回：什么？你被拐卖了啊！！旁边有谁？  
世勋回：不是…他们带我来的，都是同学。我不知道具体地址，一个KTV，好像叫，万紫。  
灿烈将近半分钟没有回复。世勋慢慢地侧躺下去，在这个靠近门口的短沙发上，捧着手机等。  
不能坐着，脚总是自己抖，就像尿急的时候一样。  
灿烈这时回：知道了，等着哪也别去。  
世勋回：好。

“万紫”离灿烈当时所在的位置有将近三十公里，这群小屁孩到底为什么要跑到郊区的KTV，灿烈在出租车上不停地用拳头砸脑袋，大喘气，司机都要被他吓坏了，五十分钟后到地方，停在路口就让他下车。灿烈跟着手机导航最短那截路走，不出意外走错了，是“万紫”的后门，幸好霓虹灯招牌够大，这边大垃圾桶一排紧靠着建筑背面的暗处，臭烘烘的，路对面有两撮人，一撮围着一个已经躺尸的胖子，另一撮围着的，是正扶着树狂吐的胖子。灿烈飞奔进去上楼，发消息给世勋：我到了，在哪一间？  
世勋睡着了，世勋觉得自己睡着了，眼睛眯着，假装没看见手里的手机亮了几下，眼皮合紧。  
灿烈一间一间推开门找，终于找到时，满头的汗，头发一绺一绺贴在额头，狼狈至极。世勋却侧躺着睡觉，包间里哪有什么同学，只剩下服务员在清理桌子。灿烈怒吼一声，问，这包间的人都哪去了！  
服务员连忙道歉，说，对不起啊不知道啊，看到没人就进来扫一下，他们时间还没到呢。  
世勋还在装睡。  
灿烈走到桌前，杯子全部都空了，但能闻到淡淡的酒味。蹲下来摸世勋的脑袋，不热，但他睡得也太沉，居然没被他吼醒。灿烈屏住气，其实屏不住，推他肩膀，声音放得很低：世勋，世勋，醒醒。

他背着他从正门出去。他只睁了一下眼，就又睡着了。  
灿烈回头看地上三层高的“万紫”，环绕的灯带颜色相当俗气，却亮，是新开的没错，而且生意那么好。刚在电梯里看到负一层旁边有高脚杯的指示，推测一下这地方也许不止能唱歌喝酒，还有别的用处，灿烈皱着眉，心里又烦躁起来。到外面发现，四周的娱乐场所极少，小饭馆、麦当劳、便利店，也像是“万紫”的附属了。  
已经是深夜，打车很费劲，灿烈把世勋放下，搂进怀里，用手机约车。  
世勋整个身体软到挂不住，灿烈只好再将他背起来，站在路灯下面，没什么人，灿烈侧过头，耳朵就碰到了世勋歪在他肩膀上的，柔软的脸颊。  
灿烈问，你刚是不是喝酒了？  
又说，不说算了，我是没闻到，但你怎么睡得这么死啊？

世勋知道装不下去了，但是不能装睡，装糊涂是可以的，就说，我……不知道，那个，应该不是酒……  
什么样子的？  
不知道了透明的…没看清……反正，很苦。  
其实只是一杯汤力水，苦他却喝完了。  
灿烈说，这么困吗？  
头又侧转一个角度，蹭一蹭，他们头发都不短，摩擦在一起的声音像密集的一刻不停歇的耳语，进去耳朵里，又流出来。  
世勋没有说话，胳膊悄悄圈好，勾在灿烈胸前，不敢发力。  
灿烈身上有很好闻的味道，世勋一点一点闻他，闻着闻着，好像真的变糊涂了，以为车好久都不会来。可没多久灿烈接了电话，世勋听到他语气很冲地说，你转个弯过来啊，我不方便。而电话那边比他更冲，灿烈骂了声操，背着世勋往路口走。  
世勋想着都是自己的错害他这么生气，就笑了。灿烈看不见，他尽可以躲在他看不见却最近的地方偷笑。一步一步，表哥的手握着他的膝窝，紧紧握住那两条腿筋，所以小腿有点麻，但那是血液在活泼地流动。表哥的背贴着他的肚子，热乎乎的又很结实。表哥的耳朵好大，贴在他脸上，脸痒，越来越痒，实在受不了，伸手挠了挠。  
世勋觉得现在是真实，最真实，身体真，感受真，思想也真。都因为表哥。  
他好好的躺在沙发上，头枕着手膝盖枕着膝盖脚枕着脚，像被谁强行摆成这样，同学他们不知道去干嘛了，回过神来有如是梦中。  
当表哥冲进来吼那一嗓子，蹲下对着他的脸，那样近，跟他讲话，又扶他坐起来，尝试着抱他，最后决定还是背着更好……表哥的手掌碰到他嗓音碰到他，粗重却克制的鼻息碰到他，顿时他的小腹向全身上下辐射出一阵强烈的真实，酸的憋不住的，爽的，直射进胃里，射进每一颗脚趾里，射进脑子里，重塑他的肉身，啊他难以忘怀，该死，该活的。

心怦怦跳，跟灿烈的脚步错开节奏，是夜无风，只有灌木丛里虫鸣声声。至多两百米的路，一步一步，一步一步，是浩瀚五线谱无数音符，世勋闭上眼睛，听这马路交响。


	6. Chapter 6

接到灿烈的电话，得知人已经找到，世勋母亲讲话的音量不自觉地高了许多。旁边开车的丈夫伸过手安抚，她拨开他，手机横过来继续盯监控。  
灿烈挂断之前说，应该只是玩得太累，现在睡着了。  
深夜的高速路静得出奇，卡车从旁边经过像是从天而降，咻地吓人一跳就消失了。监控画面里是沙发、大窗、白墙、墙上的挂画，窗户开着，窗帘却动都不动一下。她说，我能开一点窗吗？  
世勋父亲无奈地摁电钮给窗户开个小缝，风窜进来，吹起他们头顶的头发，风声音调极高，又持续不断，好像跑进生死一线的箭林，而夜里行车总有前路无尽的错觉，怎么跑也跑不脱似的，明明有风，她却觉得更喘不上气了。灿烈又发来消息，只说不要担心，她问还要多久到家，问世勋到底去的是哪，又问怎么找到的，那边不紧不慢回复，回完又说一次，不要担心。过了半个小时，监控软件弹出提醒，房门开了，灿烈背着她的儿子进来，摄像头也一样惊讶似的忙跟着人转，但那人长腿一跨从画面掠过消失，脸都没有看清。她说，他们到家了，上楼了。世勋父亲说嗯，那就好。她捂住脸心想，要忍吧，要忍啊，不是小孩的错，任谁被这样管束十几年，猛然间撒开都要疯一疯的。不是小孩的错，是她的错。不是她还能是谁？唉不管了，万幸今天有个靠谱的人在。  
那摄像头滋滋转了两下，找不见可拍的，停住了。大窗外，路对面起伏的写字楼和商场的错乱的影子，霓虹灯灰蒙蒙的一块一块，像环形山：月逼近了儿子、儿子住的房子，失色的监控画面是精心布景，马上打灯，再等等打板，演员又会推开门走出来讲台词。世勋父亲说，别看啦，放宽心。

这是四月最热的一天，屋子里的窗户虽说开了好几扇，但还是很闷，也许后半夜会下雨。灿烈看了看天气，天气预报又说一周内A市都没有雨，但无论如何，他已经决定今晚要回去，除了原本计划里的周日就很忙之外，隐隐有别的理由，比如某种程度上的、以前不觉得有必要的衡量。  
世勋从上车一路睡，直到被安置在床上也没醒，与其说是没醒，灿烈觉得他更像是故意不醒。想到刚才深深弯下腰，以腾出手去他裤子兜里摸钥匙死活摸不到的窘境，灿烈从二楼下来的时候没忍住跺了两下脚。没用的动作，他想，世勋不可能被吵醒的。  
去关了窗，又重新关了一趟门，然后跑去厨房找杯子倒水，他在一楼贼似的摸索着，计划要给今晚的好人好事来个感人的收场，水杯放到世勋床头轻声跟他说，我走啦，你爸妈马上就来了，大概这样。  
但等他真的放下水杯，转身要走的时候，世勋却腾地坐了起来，几乎大声地说，别走。  
灿烈说，啊？  
世勋说，你陪我到我爸妈来，不行吗？  
灿烈支吾着，说我宿舍有门禁，最晚十一点半……世勋说现在还有时间啊，不然就别走了。灿烈觉得自己为难的表情已经很明显，也因为太明显，太不友好，反倒一下子无法脱身了。世勋说，你去那边坐吧。灿烈只好说哦。  
懒人沙发太矮，一屁股坐下去就很难再站起来的那种，灿烈伸长腿又缩回来，世勋看着他，随时等待开口说话的样子。  
你不困了吗？灿烈滑开手机回复漏过的消息，并没有看他。  
嗯。世勋说。  
是睡够了。灿烈笑着打趣，眼睛依然盯着手机。  
世勋见他兴致缺缺，就转开眼神去看窗外，但窗帘被拉上了，只有床对面墙上的钟，秒针连续地转着圈，不发出一点声音，显得很忙。这种钟好像会让时间流逝的速度变快，世勋藏在被子下的手攥紧，又放松。  
灿烈哥，我今天。  
嗯？  
灿烈抬起头，看过去，是正正好九十度的世勋的侧脸，轮廓一笔画就，有起有伏野心勃勃的，男性的侧脸。他明明听见他说话了，这时候他的神情却像始终在沉默。床头灯不知道什么时候开的，灯光相当暗，他那看不见的另半张脸的浓重的黑影，投向另半边黑的房间。灿烈愣愣地看着，心里感觉这侧脸的风格，和世勋本人有点不搭。  
嗯？今天怎么了？他又问。  
没什么，就是，我第一次跟同学这样出去玩。世勋说完低下头，只是一眨眼的功夫，说不清的那种他本人的风格，就又回来了。灿烈把手机揣进兜里，曲起腿握住膝盖，打算认真跟世勋聊天。  
以前为什么不去？你应该很受欢迎啊。  
受谁欢迎？  
世勋满脸不可思议。  
同学……们啊…不是吗？  
哦，并没有，他们觉得我很奇怪吧。  
啊？哪里奇怪？灿烈脱口而出。他很清楚腼腆的人，即使长得漂亮，也未必会在同学间有什么好人缘，但如果是世勋，“不受欢迎”或者“被认为是奇怪的人”就有点离谱了。可能事实并非如此，世勋因为自卑，所以使用了这样夸张的用词。灿烈微笑着，想继续补充一些“你完全不奇怪”的证据，用最为真诚的眼神跟怯生生转过脸来的世勋对视，同时心里组织语言。  
我就是很奇怪。世勋说。  
你知道什么？我本来就奇怪，大家都能感觉到的。  
跟我说我不奇怪的人……才最奇怪。  
说着说着，他的身体慢慢沉进被子里，精神也随之委顿，仿佛遭受了沉重的打击。灿烈被他驳得哑口无言如坐针毡，没想到随口安慰的话竟起了反作用。世勋歪在床头，像在假寐。灿烈起身走过去悄悄观察他，轻声说，要睡了？世勋没有回答。  
世勋的眼睛眯成两条轻轻的缝，迎着灯光，五官显得柔和而易逝，好像纸做的附在脸上，一口气就能吹跑。真的睡了吗？灿烈又问。  
你爸妈好像快到了。  
我等会再走吧。  
说完他退了一步。他心想，你确实挺奇怪。

灿烈坐回沙发上等，大约五分钟后，楼下果然传来开门声，他整理了一下衣服，打算下去打个招呼然后告辞，才刚转身，床上明明睡得香甜的世勋，又一次猛地睁开眼说你别走。  
不要走，现在太晚了。  
你没睡啊？  
灿烈哥，你是不是知道了什么？  
什么？知道什么？  
知道我哪里奇怪。  
啊？你怎么了？  
世勋脸颊泛红，表情非常严肃，语气也很决绝。灿烈一瞬间还以为他在梦游，他用手指推了推他的肩膀。世勋直接握住了他的手腕，顺势跪起来面对他，说，关于我，你知道什么？  
灿烈难以置信地看着他，不说话。  
回答我。世勋说。  
啊，呃，知道……知道名字，知道你高一了…还有你爸妈……哦！知道你今天第一次跟同学出去玩，没告诉他们，这算吗……？灿烈被抓住动弹不得，只得接受这突如其来的审问。  
不算，还有呢？  
还有，还能有，具体哪方面啊？  
性别。  
啊？  
我说，性别。  
性别？  
灿烈有点想笑，得咽下去，于是呼吸乱了两秒。他突然觉得脑袋发晕眉间酸痛。  
性别……不是男吗？  
他不知道自己是不是说出声了，好像什么都没听见。世勋脸上闪过一丝惊讶，他也没有看见。时钟的秒针急急地转，只能确定时间确实是在朝前走，可每一圈新的一分钟都和之前没有差别，已经说出口的话被浪一般不断重叠的时间冲洗，然后冲掉了。

楼下终于有了动静，已经进来的两个人窸窸窣窣整理着塑料袋，袋子小心摩擦的声音、如新柳在风里飘摇的沙沙的低语，越过玻璃围栏、渗过薄的墙体传上来，又通通被大床吸进。话语两三句，很多句，连成仅仅是字与字的一片，根本难以分辨内容……又大、又高的床，床上跪着的世勋，盯着灿烈，用两只手抓紧他的小臂怕他跑掉。灿烈连挣脱的力气都不敢有，他动不了。  
你觉得我不奇怪，是不是？  
那我告诉你我哪里奇怪。

世勋说，你不信。  
灿烈说不出一个字。“双性”是什么东西？是世勋自己造的词吧。  
人……他支支吾吾地终于从嘴里发出一点声音……人不是女人……人不是女人就是男人。  
世勋松开灿烈的手 ，笑了一下。  
还有阉人。世勋说。  
那跟你有什么关系？你是阉人？  
此刻灿烈的理智彻底坏死，却还有对话的本能。也许是知道楼下世勋父母在的缘故，他不得不说话，来维持这个局面。  
世勋说，我不是，我说了我不是。啊呀，你怎么了？灿烈说，我怎么了？不是你怎么了吗？世勋说，我的意思是既然有第三种人，为什么不能有第四种？我就是。  
有没有性别的人，也有我这样，两种性别的人。  
是你自己想的吗？你心里，又是男的，又是女的。  
对话是有用的，灿烈心想，理智好像有复活的迹象。  
我不知道我心里是什么。  
你也不确定。  
对。  
那……灿烈突然想到一个可能，世勋对性别的模糊观念，或许是因为性向。他说，那，你是，发现自己喜欢男生，所以心里觉得，呃，觉得你的性别不对吗？  
不是！不是不是！你为什么听不懂我说话！世勋激动起来，但还克制着音量。  
跟心里怎么样无关，我生理上就是两种性别，生理！你有的东西我有，你没有的，我也有。听懂了吗？  
我没有的，我没……啊，啊？  
算了。世勋泄气地坐倒在床上，腿拧在一起。灿烈看着他的腿，视线不敢移动。  
楼下沙发旁的落地灯被打开了，“啪”的一声，接着是人坐在皮沙发上咯吱咯吱的细微声响，灿烈听见世勋母亲用力打了个呵欠说，我歇两分钟再……都怪你当时租什么复式，爬楼梯累死…后面的又听不清了，因为世勋正在扯他的衣襟，喂，喂，你不信，我给你看好了。  
说完他跪正姿势，裤子褪到膝弯。短袖衬衫很长，到大腿根的位置。世勋啧了一声，解开最下面的扣子，把衬衫下摆卷起来。  
灿烈的眼珠子尴尬地转开，看见世勋衬衫胸口墨蓝色的校徽刺绣，后脑勺的头皮一阵发麻，  
别弄了。他说。  
我给你看啊。世勋说，你不想看？此时他的三角内裤已经完全暴露在空气中，内裤上面是纸一样白的腰，白衬衫皱在肚子中间。世勋低着头，手指从腰侧伸进内裤边，动作便停住了。  
你会觉得我是怪物吗？他抬头问道。  
不…不会。灿烈说。  
好。  
他有阴茎。灿烈心跳飙升，心想果然是骗我的，他有阴茎，尺寸正常包皮干净整洁的阴茎，这不是吗？他是男的没错啊。  
像魔术师随机点到的互动观众，灿烈死死盯着那只手看它能变出什么花样。  
等他看够了，世勋托起整个阴茎和阴囊的部分往上轻拽，身体后仰，将那条绷紧的缝，展示给了面前的人。  
光秃秃的，没有毛。  
还泛着点粉色…那缝两边的皮肤。  
像个刚掉痂的伤口。  
灿烈毫无反应，五官还在该在的位置，唯独眼球突出，油锅里的鱼鳔似的鼓胀发亮，反照出床头灯暖黄的闪闪光点。

信了吗？世勋说。  
说完他以最快的速度穿好裤子，衬衫也整理好，端正地跪坐在床边，表情平静，甚至有些自得的神色浮上嘴角。  
灿烈傻站着，脑子一片空白。  
这时有人蹑脚上楼来了，声音小而突兀。世勋说，啊。然后马上钻进被子。

灿烈踉跄着冲出门去，和世勋母亲在楼梯上迎面相撞。她扶着栏杆提起脚后跟，长裙用手捞起来，身形很美。  
舅妈。灿烈说，我那个，我上厕所，世勋他…他睡了。  
嘘——小声点啊，世勋睡觉很轻的。  
灿烈让开路，待她慢悠悠走上去，抬腿的动作却僵住了。他发觉自己的裆部有些潮湿，不知道是尿意产生的错觉，还是已经尿出来了，还是别的。  
诶呀，楼上就有卫生间啊你下去干什么？世勋母亲突然回头说。  
呃我我不知道我下去上吧。他让自己的声音尽量不抖。还有至少五级台阶，迈不开腿只能小步滑下去。世勋父亲正站在茶几前面喝水，灿烈问，舅舅厕所在哪。他指给他。楼下的空气要清新凉爽多了，因为夜已经很深。总算，总算能够走开，尽管躲到离世勋直线距离不到五米的地方在马桶上抖腿怎么看都于事无补。灿烈闭眼睁眼，又闭眼睁眼，依旧是世勋家的厕所，依旧是那同一面花瓷砖的墙，瓷砖每一条接缝处的花纹都精准对齐，繁密的枝蔓延伸到淋浴间的马赛克砖方被切断，那些点缀其间的黄色小花，一朵是一支思绪的开头，一朵又跟另一朵长得完全相同，连花蕊的角度都一模一样，也许砖的花纹只有两种，顶多三种。灿烈闭眼睁眼，又闭眼睁眼，整面墙的花砖不见了，只有一条窄窄的腰线砖，嵌在比坐在马桶上时平视前方略低些的位置，枝蔓也是两根而已，松松地结扭延伸至淋浴间的马赛克。无奈，原来没有丛林，没有无尽的重复，没有任何能被完整捕捉的想法，唯有从厕所的砖的纹路里，找出一只枣核般细长的眼睛，一张小小尖尖的人脸，两朵花和它们周围的枝叶，连成了一小片女阴，光溜溜瓷的质地…唯有如此，他乱颤的双腿终于，停了下来。

枯坐在遗忘时间流逝的时间之河里什么都不想，人会渐渐感到一种平和。后来有人小心翼翼敲门，敲了很久，似乎还说话了。  
灿烈？灿烈？还没洗好吗？灿烈？灿烈？  
舅舅的声音。  
灿烈？还没洗好吗？你不出来我只能去楼上睡咯，沙发已经铺好了……灿烈？  
灿烈从马桶上弹起来手忙脚乱解裤子，腰带襻丁零当啷地响，裤裆顶得老高他知道是尿急，为自己坐了半个小时硬是没撒尿莫名恼恨，这种被什么东西紧攥在手里的感觉，对他来说，屈辱要多过逃不脱本身带来的不适。皮腰带甩在水池边，声音清脆。他想不起自己具体在恼什么了。酸痛的阴茎瞬间被释放时，他不由地呼出一口长气。弯腰按了马桶的冲水，尿到一半他冲门外说道：我就在楼下睡吧。  
舅舅说，好吧，盖好被子哦，楼下半夜很冷的。  
灿烈说好的，实在抱歉……舅舅晚安。

出去前他始终没有看看镜子，尿完，也自以为忘完了，眉头舒展，嘴角有一点微笑的弧度。厕所有告解室的作用，而那抹微笑，确实染上某种宗教的光辉：把恼怒囫囵吞下、接受邀请、建立关联；对本就有罪的人来说，不幸才是幸运。  
他躺在沙发上一直一直想，想自己没有什么可恼的。世勋的肉体的形象在他眼前，时而无比清晰，时而只是刺眼光晕围拢的人影。偶尔一句话，世勋说过的话，突然冒出来，“我不……”之类否定的拒绝的句子，使他的好意变成多余。世勋倔着张脸，总是倔着张脸，好像跟所有其他同龄人一样为整个性的问题闹着别扭。青春期病。灿烈他……把他跟他们混为一谈的种种言行原来如此轻慢。灿烈双手枕在脑下，瞪着客厅的吊顶，那墙感觉一脚就能跺裂那么薄，此时正载着世勋睡的大床。瞪了一会他觉得累了，余光里有个激光红点亮着，绕着圈，好像远处有调皮的小孩在逗他玩一样。  
他翻身下地，穿好拖鞋，朝楼梯的方向走去。

世勋房门敞开，他被母亲赶回来后没能睡着，坐在床上发愣。门只是忘了关了。  
关门的话，好像就认识到自己刚才做错了事，可他一点不后悔，反而佩服自己的勇气。  
门是不能关的。要破罐破摔，要不在乎。  
夏被裹在腿上，勉强没有出汗，脚露在外面却有点凉。世勋抖开被子决定躺下的时候，听到了灿烈上楼的声音。  
有这个楼梯真是好，上楼再怎么小心，都有声音。  
从这天晚上起，他听这声音一遍遍，咬住嘴唇，克制叫他名字的冲动。  
他光脚走到门口。脚掌和地砖分离时好像剥蛋壳似的触感痒痒的。他整个人发抖。看见灿烈站在父母房门前犹豫不决可能是想进去，他往前跨了一步伸长手碰他的背。  
灿烈转过身来，还是那个慌张的眼神。  
你在干嘛？  
我不睡那边的。世勋低声说。  
啊。我来找你。  
灿烈立刻恢复正常表情。说来找他，世勋屏住呼吸，他说来找他，找他做什么？  
找我吗？  
嗯。灿烈说。说完抓起世勋的手腕将他拖进房间，关上了门。

你再给我看一下。  
世勋突然感觉到下半身凉飕飕的，原来自己一直没穿裤子。他往后退，大腿碰到了椅子。  
灿烈推开椅子，蹲下说，我刚没看清楚。说着手握住世勋的一边大腿往外掰，世勋惊呼一声双手扶上他的肩，顺势想推开他。  
你刚不是主动给我看吗？灿烈扶正他，手还是没从大腿上离开。世勋说，你先放开我。  
灿烈说，我觉得像假的一样，不敢相信。世勋说，那就别信了，你眼花了。  
灿烈看起来根本不是不相信，世勋以为他是被刺激到了，回过神来报复他。  
可是是你主动告诉我的啊。灿烈放开手，盘腿坐下，抬头看着世勋。世勋又往后退，背手去够那把椅子。因为下面没穿，他有点发怵，站不住了。  
灿烈拉住他，不让他坐。灿烈说，就像刚才一样，再看一下好不好？世勋心想完蛋了。灿烈又说，我没有别的意思，只是想确认。你也知道我不会告诉任何人的吧？  
他的语气温柔下来，诚恳至极，又仿佛引诱。  
世勋不看他，艰难地点了点头。两个人都一动不动，过了会世勋说，你先放开我啊。  
灿烈说，哦，哦，就像刚才那样吧。

想第二次主动脱下内裤，再给他好好看看……他想吗？世勋拉起T恤，手指伸进内裤边，那点松紧的褶皱给了他最后的安全感。他偷瞄灿烈，灿烈正目不转睛盯着他的裆部，仿佛提前准备好了一万个耐心，很不怕等的。  
他只好慢慢地、稳稳地把内裤拉下去。想闭眼，不去管灿烈究竟能不能看清。阴茎乖乖垂着，挡住全部视线。他不去管。  
灿烈手撑着地，见世勋没有动作，便要撸起袖子打算自己来。他说，你别抖啊。他探前身子，抬起脸迎向世勋的下体。世勋的世界天旋地转，眼前一片漆黑。他好像站着晕过去了。但灿烈呼吸的风、眨眼的风——究竟为什么空气这样流动——又冷又热的，扑上来。然后他的阴囊和阴茎被大手托起。灿烈几乎完全凑近。另一只手的两根手指，触碰到他那两片肉，非常轻易地拨开。世勋觉得自己向后倒去。  
只是错觉。  
他好端端地站着。  
灿烈说，世勋。  
世勋晃了晃头，发现自己并没有完全闭上眼。窗外云走得很快，月光散进来，屋内变得挺亮。  
灿烈说，世勋。他不应。  
看一眼他的阴部，又仰头看一眼他，不能再直白的目光。世勋被这样看了两个来回，眼里渐渐有泪。灿烈触电一样挪开手，拇指碾过中指和食指，那丝滑腻便被碾进皮肤。世勋努力睁着眼睛不让泪掉下来，T恤下摆从右手滑落。他的内裤扔挂在膝盖那里，两条白腿微微岔开。像所有青春期为童贞决心立刻就死的少女般，这愚蠢的壮烈的姿势理当被珍视，可他们已经来不及。


End file.
